Hemlock Grove
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Based on the television show- Peter and Katerina Rumancek have just recently arrived to Hemlock Grove with their mother, Lynda. Follow them as dark secrets unravel before them and blood is shed by a dark force.
1. Prologue

_The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion. -Albert Camus_

Freedom is so many things to an individual that it can't be fully described in just one sitting. There are so many aspects of life that an individual can say makes them free from the world. However, for me, it's running through the fields; barefoot and dripping with sweat as the colors of the forest meld together before my eyes. Freedom is doing whatever I wanted, without caring about the individuals who glared at me and thought I was a freak because of my heritage. Freedom is shedding the skin of my human self as the full moon takes its hold on me. Might hurt like a bitch but the release it gave- allowing my primal nature out for just that night gave me a rush that I knew few could handle. I'm proud of the freedoms I have, proud of being a Rumancek, proud of being Gypsy werewolf. My existence was illogical to a default but I am dam proud of who I am and no one could ever change that. I was free to be whoever I wanted to be.

"Hey pup, wake up! We're here." My eyes flashed open as the car jolted to a stop. Instead of being in the forest like I love, I was laying in the back seat; curled up with my backpack as a pillow. Hovering over me was my twin brother, Peter Rumancek; his green eyes flashing down at me as I groaned from the lack of sleep. Even though we were fraternal twins, we had similar features- the green eyes, pale skin that never seemed to tan, and the brown curls, mine much more manageable than his. Even though he was older than me by only a couple of minutes, he took being a big brother way too seriously. Ever since we were little, he had deemed himself my protector and always seemed to put himself in between me and whatever was considered a "danger". He was a big pain in my ass, but I loved him anyway. Smiling at my discomfort, I flicked him in the neck in retaliation.

"I hate you, you know?" I growled, smiling as he rubbed his neck and my mom giggled. "I was actually asleep, you bum." I whimper, curling back up as I close my eyes again. I shriek as Peter slaps me on the ass hard, laughing loudly as he bursts out the car door.

"Aw you know you love your brother, Katerina." Momma stated with a smile as she turned the car off. "Now, let's get out and see our new home." Grabbing the seat, I pulled myself up and pushed the door open. Slightly smiling at the waft of fresh air, I looked around; taking in the tall trees and paved road that we had stopped on. I must have been out like a light, last thing I remembered was the large city with those tall steel buildings hovering over me- making me feel so small.

"Well we aren't in Kansas anymore, Toto." I murmured to Peter as I walk up to him, Momma standing on his other side. Peter snickers at my comment, flicking my ear as Mom looked around. I motioned for the blunt, Peter passing it to me quickly. Taking a brief inhale, I handed it back.

"Is there a house?" Mom asked, before looking down. I snickered at her face, before glancing around; taking in the treeline.

"I think there is half a house." Peter retorted, looking down at the shabby-looking trailer; the polluted creek beside it causing my nose to crinkle in disgust. Wow, Vince should have left it in better condition. Well it was a roof with four walls and that's all we needed. "Its home sweet home."

"Let's get cozy." She stated with a smile, patting Peter's shoulder before looking at me. I smiled, gripping the handle of my book bag tightly. "Okay." Following her back to the car, we began the assembly line; grabbing boxes before heading down the staircase.

"This is shitty, Mom." I groaned as I almost missed a step. "How old do you think this is?" Mom shrugged, too concentrated on walking to care about what I said.

"Too damn old." Peter muttered, causing me to smile as he almost fell. I watched as Mom walked to the door while Peter stopped at the table, looking through the woods. Following behind him, I spotted the large mansion on the hill. "Hello, neighbor." The mansion loomed over us, too big to not be noticed by anyone around.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I murmured, smiling at Peter. He smiled at me, patting my shoulder before grabbing his boxes. Following him into the trailer, I looked around; taking in the interior as I placed the boxes on the kitchen counter. The interior was a big improvement from the outside, just needed a good Lynda cleaning as Peter and I like to say. Momma was always proud of her cleanliness, especially when it came to our home.

"Oh man, Vince." Mom muttered, her focus on the lampstand by the loveseat. "He was sad when he was sober."

"Vince was sober?" Peter asked, looking a bit shocked yet also amused. I giggled, before retreating down the hall, looking for my new room. Opening one of the many doors, I smiled as I took in the small mattress and closet- I could make this work.

"Yeah when it counted." I could hear my mom state, happiness in her voice. "We're in business." She must have found something important. I never really tried to get into Mom's business. She had her own things she liked to do and Peter and I never interfered for our own well-being. She did what she thought was best for us and that's what mattered the most. Dropping my bag on the mattress, I walked back into the living room. The air conditioner needed to be turned on, the muggy heat of the trailer causing my skin to sweat in irritation. Pulling at my tank top, I huffed in aggravation. Before I could say anything, Peter gave me a brief kiss on the forehead before looking at Mom.

"I'm going to go for a look… in town." Peter stated, earning a glance from Mom.

"Hang up those herbs though before you go." I watched as he grabbed the herbs out of the box, waving at me before he walked out of the door.

"Mom, I'm going to nap some." I stated with a yawn. She nodded, smiling as I rubbed my eyes. "I feel off. Do you think you can get the air running?"

"Get some rest. I'll have dinner made before you wake." Walking up to me, she gave me a brief hug. "I'll get the air running for ya soon, okay?" I nodded before walking back into my room. Laying on the mattress, I curled up into a ball and slowly let myself fall back to sleep- letting my mind wonder back to the forest and dirt paths I love so much.

_xXx_

_Screams piercing the air…ripped flesh and blood covering the ground in ribbons_

_Haunted eyes, dark and forbidden…_

_Large white mansion looming over me as pain rips through my body…_

"Pup, wake up!" I shriek, whimpering as my eyes flash open. The familiar green stares back down at me, worry in his eyes as he takes in my trembling form. Looking around, I notice how dark it had gotten- shadows decorating the chipped wallpaper. "Another bad dream?" I nodded, taking deep breaths in as Peter pulls me up. Holding me against him, I fight the urge to cry. "Do you remember any of it?"

"Only bits." I gasp as my breathing goes back to normal. "It's fucking ridiculous." Peter snorts as he runs his fingers through my brown curls. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I've been having dreams too and not the normal ones." Peter mutters into my hair. "Just recently….the vibe is off here, something big is going to happen." I nod in agreement, thinking back to what I could remember. Something was definitely off, I could feel it down to my bones. Yawning, I look up at Peter and smile.

"I'm sorry." I muttered sadly. He smiled, before reaching in his-apparently new- jacket and pulled out something. Placing it in my hand, I smiled as I looked at my new present. "I found this in town. Took a bit of work but I was able to snatch it for my lovely baby sis." Peter stated with a glint in his eyes. "Was going to give it to you at dinner but you slept through it, like always. Mom told me to let you sleep." I laughed as I observed the necklace closely. It was a simple locket, gold and circular; the details were exquisite for its age, simple vines decorating the circle in a single loop. Smiling, I let him put it around my neck before rubbing my eyes.

"Love you, bro." I stated with a smile.

"Love you too, pup." He retorted before looking out the window. "Do you think you can sleep?" Shrugging, I watched as he pulled off his shoes and jacket before climbing in my bed. "Like old times?" I nodded, curling up against him before closing my eyes. Us being sweet to each other was few and far in between nowadays but the memories of when we were young showed how much we cared about each other as twins. Peter would always let me sleep in his bed when we were little, especially during thunderstorms. It was the only way I could calm down and Peter didn't mind it at all. Momma had several photos of us curled up asleep-hidden from our eyes and threatening lighters.

As Peter ran his fingers through my hair, I could feel the pull of sleep dragging me under and the underlying anxiety I had about Hemlock Grove disappear. Even though I was afraid of what this town would bring us, at that moment I was safe and sound. That's what mattered the most.

**Author note: Hey everyone! This is my first Hemlock Grove fanfiction and I hope that everyone will keep reading as I try to update this. Please read and review. I'm trying to decide if I should keep this story up and maintain it. This will be decided through everyone's views of this story. **


	2. Jellyfish in the Sky

"_Photograph the way you like it. Do not believe in anything but your taste, you are life and it is life that chooses. You are the only criterion" -Sergio Larrain_

High school, or as many teenagers my age liked to call it- the bane of their entire lives aka hell on earth, and it was our first day at Hemlock Grove High. For me personally, it wasn't the teachers giving us ridiculous busy work to keep us occupied during the day, or even learning in general that made high school hell for me. I loved to learn new things and excelled whenever I could. I didn't stay in school for very long, since we were moving around almost constantly. We would hit a new town with a high school in its midst, Peter and I always signed up within a couple of hours of being there- even if our Mom didn't insist. It was good for us to get our high school diploma, just in case we needed to set down roots longer than a couple of months.

However, it was the stink of pheromones that permeated the air in high schools that drove Peter and I up the wall. The hormones these teenagers let out left a stink to every single thing within their midst. It was almost as if these kids just wanted to fuck and party- the smell of alcohol wafting through the air due to a percentage of the school population. It sent unwanted chills down my spine every time I enlisted into a new school population. For some reason, the pheromones that others left behind didn't bother Peter as much as I- he liked to think it was because he was the bigger and better between us, both in our normal skins (I allowed him to think such) and in our wolf personas (a tad bit true on this one). So every time we went to a new place, I would suck it up and grin- with the occasional run outside the building into the fresh air for ten to twenty minutes to keep my cool.

Walking up the stairway with Peter, I looked around, taking in the new and unfamiliar faces that I would have to come into contact with. The usual stink was in the air, my skin shivering from the nauseous feeling it left in me. However, I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched. Looking up, I noticed a young male watching the both of us; his eyes floating from Peter to myself and back as he took a drag of his cigarette. He was handsome in a sense- blond hair, designer clothes, and probably had that tendency to do whatever the hell he wanted. I knew the type, having come across them like every teenage girl. Breathing in slightly, a strange scent ran through my system causing my whole body to tremble. There was something about this guy that was different but I didn't know what. That damn stench radiated from him, making my inner self want to growl in retaliation. Catching him staring me down, I looked away and quickly followed Peter; my hands trembling as I gripped the straps of my book bag tightly.

"Hey Hemingway!" Peter yelled out. I looked up, spotting Christina Wendell walking towards us, books close to her chest. Her hair was a bit untamed, the long black locks hitting mid back, but she was overall very pretty. I never spoke to her, but was mentioned apparently. Christina had apparently taken a shining to my brother, or as I liked to say had a major crush on my brother even though he would never admit to it. She seemed to gravitate towards my brother, even mentioning how she thought he, as well as I, were werewolves due to our middle and index finger being the same length. He denied it, thank god, with sarcasm.

"Don't call me that." She huffed, causing me to cringe slightly. I could tell my brother felt rejected by this.

"Guess the summer is over." Looking at her sadly, I followed after my brother; grasping the strap in his hand, I made him stop.

"You okay?" I asked. "She probably had a bad morning, or something."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He huffed, clearly upset. Knowing he would tell me in time what he really felt, I smiled up at him before flicking him in his neck.

"Come on, Toto." I giggled as I ran up ahead of him, watching him glare at me playfully. "Let's get this started, shall we?" Nodding, he followed me into the school.

xXx

After badgering with the Main Office Assistant for almost thirty minutes, Peter and I finally had our locker numbers and schedules. I mentally applauded my ability of winning others' over- I had our numbers switched so our lockers were side by side. Even though I know this is a bit childish, I wanted to be as close to Peter as I can. He took protecting me seriously, but what he didn't seem to grasp is that I tried to do the same for him in my own way. Pushing my red leather jacket and book bag into the locker, I looked up as Peter gasped. Eyes widening, I watched as a 7 foot female appeared in the hallway, walking with her head down and her lungs wheezing from effort. She was the tallest individual both of us have ever seen, which is saying something with the individuals we called our relatives. Both of us looked at each other before moving closer to the door she walked into. Pressing ourselves closer to the wall, we watched as she left, moving down the hall as several other students made fun of her walking, raising their arms up like they were the old-time Frankenstein.

"That is so cruel, Peter." I muttered sadly, watching as the male we spotted earlier walk up beside her; his hand on her back as they walked into a class room. He nodded in agreement, scratching at his chin before looking up at the clock.

"What class you have up next?" He asked, motioning at the clock. Looking down at my scrap of paper before his, I sighed.

"Art, so I probably won't see you till after Lunch. We both have History and English together." Nodding, Peter pulled at one of my curls before walking off. "Bye." I yelled after him, before walking off to find the art room. Walking down about two hallways, I was able to find it easily; smiling slightly as I noticed how calm and serene the room was. Glancing around, I noticed the overly tall female sitting by herself with an easel by her side. It saddened my heart that she isolated herself from the others, choosing to place herself near the window while others were closer to the door. Smiling to myself, I slowly walked over to her and placed my book on the stool beside her. "May I sit here?" I asked with a smile. The girl almost seemed startled as she looked up at me. I kept my smile, relaxing in front of her as I sat down. Seeing that I wasn't going to leave, she picked up the phone around her neck and began to type.

"You really want to sit with me?" An automated voice asked causing me to cringe inside.

"Of course." I answered smiling. "I'm new here and you look like someone I would like to know. Is that okay?" She nodded, smiling at me even though her hair hide a majority of her face. I could almost swear her skin glowed for a second but I shrugged it off. "The name is Katerina Rumancek, or Kate for short." She typed for a brief second, before introducing herself.

"Shelley Godfrey." She lifted her hand and I grasped it, shaking it with a bright smile on my face.

"I think we shall be good friends." I stated right before the teacher walked in, the entire class growing quiet as we began the class. Hopefully with time, Shelely and I would become friends- I really did hope so.

xXx

"So how was school today?" Mom asked, as I took a sip of my water. It was finally dark outside, the creek and wilderness surrounding us moving to the beat of the night. Mom had made pork chops again, I was glad because I had missed them before- I loved me some pork chops, especially if Mom had made them. I watched as Peter took a drag of his cigarette, before looking at Mom.

"There is this kid at my school," Peter stated. "He is an Upyr." I thought back to the young male watching us, the unique smell radiating from him causing connections to form. That's what he was? I should have known, but I must admit I had a tendency to forget the more important things I should fear as a Gyspy werewolf.

"An Upyr?" Mom's eyes slightly widened due to Peter's comment, glancing at me for some reason before giving Peter my full attention.

"Yeah but I don't think he knows it himself." Peter continued. "He has a sister, but she isn't an Upyr. I don't know what she is, but she is so big- she fills up a door way." I nodded, with a smile on my face.

"She is actually quite nice, Mom. Both of us have Art class together and she is quite helpful" I added. "There is something about her- she has an innocent soul, you can almost smell it off of her." She smiled slightly at my comment before frowning.

"They are the Godfreys- the family seems pretty fucked up." Peter muttered before gaining a quick kick to the shin from me. Momma's body tensed up as Peter mentioned their last name. I watched her movement, taking in the tightened muscles and apprehension she held in her body. She knew something about them that she wasn't telling us.

"The Godfreys are my business. Stay away from them." Peter and I both looked at her, taking in her comment. I couldn't leave Shelly without a friend. Even though I know we weren't really close, I wanted to try and befriend her. She seemed so lonely, so I wanted to help. I really want to help yet Mom...her word was law in this house.

"I am." Peter stated. Her eyes turned to me. I tensed up, biting my lip before glancing up at her.

"Fine." I muttered before drinking the rest of my water. Peter held my hand underneath the table for a quick second as I calmed down, my body shaking slightly from the stress.

"Okay."

xXx

Walking behind Peter, my nose crinkled in disgust as we walked closer to the treeline. We had found a shortcut through the woods that got us to the school quickly and today we had decided to walk instead of catching a ride on the bus. Grabbing Peter's arm, I made him stop. "Do you smell that?" I huffed in aggravation. Looking around, Peter took in large breathes- his nose scrunched up soon enough.

"Something died, the kill must be at least a day old." Peter muttered as he mulled it over.

"Maybe, we should turn back." I stated, starting to turn around. Something about this didn't feel right at all. The hairs on my skin raising up as I looked around the forest, hoping to spot a dead deer at the very least.

"No, it was probably a deer or something- there is nothing to worry about." Following after him, we walked out of the treeline. Seated ahead of us were several police cars, surrounding the small playground.

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about, he said." I muttered, gaining a smack against the head. "Stop, asshat! That hurts. Let's just go back home, and catch a ride from Momma. I don't have the urge to get arrested today"

"Nah, I want to get a closer look. Follow the treeline around and watch out, okay?" I growled at him as he continued to walk out in that trap. Huffing, I started running around the treeline, jumping over the fallen limbs and whatnot. Making it to the other side of the pathway, I watched as brother got pulled aside and pulled into a circle of policemen. Watching silently, I growled as they waved him off; a smaller man pulling him towards a police car. Damn it, please let them being taking him to school. I quickly started running down the pathway, hoping to God that they weren't taking him to the police station. Even though we had nothing to do with whatever happened, it seemed like everyone loves blaming the outsiders, almost like its innate nature for some of these assholes.

Finally making it to the high school, I climbed onto the wall and waited, my body shaking as time slowly passed by. Several students watched me with a disgusted look on their face, the mutterings telling me all I needed to know. Rolling my eyes, I almost shrieked as a police car pulled up, the familiar mop of brown curls letting me know all I needed to. Jumping down, I almost ran to my brother; hugging him softly as the police car drove away.

"Pup-"Right as he started to speak, I punched him in the stomach hard.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, you ass." I growled, not caring what other people thought of us. "You scared me, I thought they were taking you in for something serious." Huffing he pulled himself up, leaning over me slightly as he looked over my shoulder.

"Something serious did happen, a girl was fucking mauled by a wild animal apparently." He answered as the bell rung. Pulling me by my arm, I let him drag me into the school. A girl had been killed…why did he say apparently though? What the hell was going on with this town?

xXx

Her name had been Brooke Bluebell, a cheerleader of the football team and from what it looked like a loved individual by most of the school population. I didn't take their apparent love for her to heart though. Human beings had a way of creating false love and sympathy for another, especially if they had passed on. They might have thought she was a bitch but with her now dead, everyone loved and missed her. The student population was in a frenzy due to Brooke's death, girls crying and teachers trying to console the student population. Shelley was downtrodden, apparently Brooke had been one of the few individuals who had been nice to her. Peter wouldn't even look at me straight for some reason, perhaps it was the dreams he had been having. There was definitely something weird about this town, and a part of me felt as if we should have never came here. Trouble seemed to find us in the strangest of ways, and like a true animal- I wanted to run as far away as I could.

However, I don't think I could ever do that. I cared too much about my family to ever think of running away, not without them. Peter and I have been inseparable since birth and most likely we would die together because why would one of us stay in the world without the other? He would never stop protecting me and I would never stop being the other voice that reasoned with him and in cases like this-never left his side even when he wanted to do something dumb…

Hence why we were at the scene of the crime. Mom was going to be so pissed.

Peter had thought an Upyr could have done it, even asking Mom as he stomped out all of the tracks we had left in our wolf forms. She didn't give us much, just resorting back to her threat of us staying away from the Godfreys. I whimpered as a chill ran through my body.

"You okay?" Peter asked quietly as we edged ourselves closer to the tree line. Nodding, I pulled my jacket closer to my body.

"Just too damn cold," I answered, spotting the miniature house. "Let's just get this over with." Following Peter to the house, I watched as He bent down, running his hands over the sand as I watched the trees and sky around us. "What do you think could have done this?"

"Nothing good," He muttered, pressing his hands deep into the sand. "We will have to wait and see." Nodding, I gasped as the sky became filled with paper lanterns. The vigil for Brooke was occurring tonight and even though I wasn't there, this sight before me was truly beautiful. Peter pulled himself up, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder as we watched the sky. "I had a dream like this…lights floating in the sky. So eerie, but calming in a way- instead of lanterns they were jellyfishes."

"Jellyfishes in the sky?" I giggled. "Almost sounds like you had an ectasy dream, Toto. Been sniffing those poppies with Dorothy, hm? " He laughed as we continued to watch. Taking a breath in, a familiar scent filled the air; my body tensing up as a familiar voice pierced the air.

"What did it feel like?" Turning around, we watched as Roman Godfrey stood there; dressed in all black, his eyes stared us down with a hollowness I haven't seen in a very long time. His blonde hair shined in the moonlight as he waited to be answered.

"What did what feel like?" Peter asked, pushing me subtlety behind him as he placed himself in the line of fire. I could hear the slight disgust in Peter's voice as he answered. Roman looked at me for a brief second before answering him.

"Killing that girl." A silence in the air emerged as the question was answered, Peter and I both knowing what would soon spread through Hemlock Grove as Roman asked. We were new, we were the Gyspies and now we are the ones people would suspect.

This cycle would never end.


	3. The Angel

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal dared to dream before."- Edgar Allan Poe_

"I didn't kill her, I figured it was you." Peter answered, I could feel his body tense up as Roman moved closer to us. If anything was to happen, I know that Peter would push me to run to Mom; to leave him behind so he could fight alone. There is no chance in hell I would run away from this. No one could make me abandon him.

"Me? Why would I do it?" Roman answered as if it was such a shock. He really didn't seem to grasp what he was. His heritage was fighting against the surface and he didn't even know why he was the way he was. It's strange, the secrets families keep to protect their young ones.

"Why would I?" Peter retorted. I grasped his hand, moving to stand side-by-side.

"We didn't do a damn thing to Brooke." I growled, watching as Roman's eyes widened at my statement. "I'm tired of people judging us for no reason. Its utter crap."

"People are saying you are a werewolf." Roman stated, his eyes glancing over at me. "That both of you are werewolves and that you killed her." I huffed out of aggravation, looking up to Peter.

"You believe every rumor you hear?" Peter groaned almost, clearly aggravated by Roman and his comments. What is it with people and believing every damn thing they hear from others? It seemed like nowadays gossip was more important than actual facts of a person's life.

"Then why are we both here?" He asked.

"Well listening to all those other people, have you ever head of a coincidence?" I muttered, rolling as my eyes as he seemed to take my words in. "Shit happens, people run into each other- that's life for you."

"Are you sure it wasn't either of you?" I fought the urge to flip him off, but that would be answering his underlying question. Where we actual werewolves? There was a part of this boy that wanted to know what we were and that fascination was deadly for us, too deadly for us to still be in this town. Mom was right, we should stay away- but in all reality, it was Roman who we should stay away from.

"You _can_ try to contain your disappointment." Peter retorted with sarcasm, throwing his arm around my shoulders as I shivered from the cold.

"Then who was it?" He asked. Roman might try to pull of the cool exterior but anyone could really see that he was upset by this murder, especially me. How he moved, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he tried to keep himself from shedding a mere tear. Roman Godfrey was hurt, confused and eager to learn the truth about everything.

"Bear...cougar." Peter answered, biting his lip before continuing. "Creative suicide."

"That's disgusting, Peter." I hissed, flicking him in the neck out of anger. No one should talk bad about the dead, not in such a manner. He stuck his tongue out at me before looking back at Roman.

"It's weird. I knew her...well I didn't know her, know her, but I've seen her at parties and stuff. She liked my car."

"It's a nice car." Peter stated, causing a smirk to form on my face. Just a nice car? Peter had talked about that car for at least an hour when we were coming home the other day. Nice car, my ass.

"I also knew your Uncle Vince." Roman continued. "Did some kind of work for my mum, she denies it but she is so full of shit. I liked his stories but he got pretty freaked out about girls, ya know?" I giggled, looking around as Roman placed his attention on me.

"Yeah that sounds like Vince." Peter muttered, looking up to the sky as lanterns continued to float through the sky.

"What's it like?" Roman asked suddenly, causing me to look directly at him. "Living like you people." A part of me wanted to call him out on his ignorance for asking such a thing but I answered anyway, being as honest as I could.

"Freedom, pure freedom." I answered with a smile. "No ties to hold us down." He smirked at me for some reason before looking at my brother.

"There is always something over the hill I got to see." Peter stated, smiling at me as he pulled one of my curls. He glanced over at Roman, asking, "What's the story of your sister?" Before he could answer, police sirens pierced the air. Oh my god, this night couldn't get any worse.

"Shit." Peter groaned, looking around for an exit; his hand gripping mine tight enough to cut off my circulation.

"We need to go." I whimpered, watching as the police officers got out of the police cars, lights shining in the darkness. "This is going to get ugly, Peter."

"It's cool, it's cool. Don't run." Roman stammered, motioning for us to stay where we were. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to start running in fear. I've never had good experiences with police officers and I didn't foresee that ever changing. "Don't run." Peter hugged me as I started to tremble.

"Shh...it's going to be okay." Peter murmured, kissing the top of my head as we watched Roman and the officers. We both cringed as one of the police officers flashed his light at us, blinding me momentarily before it finally moved. Watching Roman's body tense as the trio conversed, the scent that I've become familiar with changed- gaining a metallic edge to it that sent shivers down my spine.

"He's doing something, Peter." I hissed, watching as Roman conversed with the two police officers, staring one down like a predator would with his prey. He was using his abilities- that asshole was using his damn abilities to get us out of this.

"How can you tell?" He asked, watching what was unfolding before us. I gasped as the two officers turn away from Roman, one with a dazed look in his eyes as they got back into their cars and drove away.

"It's his scent," I answered as Roman turned around to glance back at us. "It changed." I muttered softly, hoping only Peter could hear me speak.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked, grabbing my hand tightly as Roman stared back at us with a smile.

"Do what?" Shaking his head slightly, Peter quickly pulled me away; walking back into the forest with a steady pace, I knew Peter wanted to put as much distance as he could between Roman and us. Watching Roman use his abilities on those police officers shined a new light on the Godfreys, creating a fear in both of us. The question was whether or not that was going to stop us from ever speaking

xXx

Even though people say that "stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me", this whole student harassment crap was really grating on my nerves. Peter and I finally were back at school, separated for half of the day due to our schedules. Shelley had quietly been my bodyguard in our shared classes, sitting close to me as eyes watched my every movement. Yet as she slowly departed from my side, I knew that someone was going to try something to get me to break.

"Werewolf slut!" Someone yelled at me as they slammed their shoulder against my own, throwing my books down on the ground as I hissed in pain. It was a random guy, no one I had ever seen before, and with that look in his eyes, I knew it was going to only get worse. "Aw, the little bitch can't take the pain." The guy muttered to his friend who was looking me up and down with a lecherous smile.

"Oh I know something that she could take in that tight-"

"Hey, back off!" A familiar voice growled. I turned around to find Roman behind me, dressed in a light blue shirt and tan pants- he looked like every Abercrombie model I've seen in magazines. He glared the two guys down after looking at my arm, noticing how I winced as I moved. "Leave her alone." He stated in a low voice; I resisted the urge to shake as his scent changed again. He was using his abilities again. "Go fuck each others, you shits." I watched as the two guys ran away. Holy shit, what the fuck just happened? I watched as Roman bent down to pick up my books, a bit of blood dripping from his nose as he handed them back to me with a smile.

"You got a bit of..." I motioned at his nose. Watching him trying to wipe it with his hand, I rolled my eyes. Quickly grabbing a piece of cloth I kept for art out of my binder, I wiped the blood off from underneath his nose. Looking up, I found myself startled by Roman's eyes. How he was looking at me... I don't know how to describe it. It shocked me down to my core. The darkness that reflected from his eyes chilled me to the very bone, but there was something else that made me worry because it was because of me that it existed. Taking a deep breath in, I handed him the cloth. "Keep it, I have more at home." He nodded, shoving the cloth into his pocket. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem." He answered, looking at my arm. "Bunch of shitheads, really. Are you okay?" I nodded, flexing my arm before smiling.

"Thanks for the help, but now I got to find my twin bro." I stated with a smile, thinking I could walk off from the awkwardness but it continued as he followed me. "What are you-"

"Got to make sure you arrive to your brother safely, don't I?" He stated with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, listening as he continued to talk. "I wanted to say, thank you for befriending my sister. She doesn't have many people...ugh what I'm trying to say is that I'm grateful." Wow, that must have really killed him to say thank you, even though he didn't have to. I would take it though. Before I could say anything, I watched as my brother appeared out of a classroom, and started to talk to Shelley. Peter loved to flirt with Shelley, knowing it made her day to hear him be sweet on her. He was such a flirt for no reason and it made me love him even more. One of the random students in this school walked past him, bumping his shoulder- this situation directly reflected from my own. I started walking over to him fast, but Roman got up there first- picking up his books for him.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister." Roman growled at my brother, causing me to roll my eyes as I stood beside Shelley, giving her a knowing look as both her and Peter laughed at the comment. "Is this funny to you?" For a second, Peter froze before Roman started laughing. Peter look at me, glaring almost as I snickered behind my hand. That look he was giving me read "I'm getting you later"- I'll have to keep a look out for the revenge I fear.

"Want a lift home?" Roman asked, looking at both of us.

"Why?" Peter asked, his voice sharp and tinted with a bit of apprehension.

"Whatever, or not." Roman quickly walked off, leaving my brother and me behind with Shelley. Looking at him, I groaned internally before speaking up.

"Go if you want." I motioned, seeing the look in his eyes. Even though he was afraid of Roman, just like I was, there was a want for friendship in Peter and knowing my brother, he was going to try and befriend him…in his own way. "I'll run home." Peter gave me a look over before nodding, leaving me behind as he ran up to Roman; their mutterings faint whispers in the wind.

xXx

_Screams piercing the air- blood and flesh scattering the ground _

_Hands pulling at my skin, teeth nipping at my neck as an infant cries_

_Snake, eating its tails in oblivion as the sun blares down before it_

"Pup! Wake up!" My eyes flash open as a scream rips through my throat, the swaying of the hammock stopping as Peter held me down, his green eyes flashing down at me as I took erratic breaths. "Shit, Katerina, your fucking dripping in sweat... I think you are running a fever." I nodded, too tired to speak as I tried to level myself. "We need to get you inside." Nodding in agreement, He quickly pulled me up, picking me up bridal style before carrying me into trailer.

I remember making it back to the trailer before Peter, and deciding to lay in the hammock for a bit. I must have fallen asleep waiting for him, but what the fuck? Why were these dreams getting worse? "Mom's not back, so your good ole' bro is going to take care of you." Peter muttered, laying me down on the couch before walking away. I watched with heavy eyes as he began to hunt for things in the kitchen, the facet turning on for a brief couple of minutes before it shut off. I continued to watch as he pulled off his jacket before walking into the living room with a bucket and bath sponge in one hand and what appeared to be Jack Daniels in the other.

Sitting all of the stuff on the coffee table, he kneeled down beside me; popping open the bottle, he pushed it towards my mouth, giving me a good swig before taking it away. I coughed as the alcohol burned down my throat and into my stomach, my body warming up. "Th-that burned." I coughed, causing him to laugh. Putting the bottle back onto the table, he dipped the sponge into the water and rung it out before wiping it slowly against my forehead. I sighed in relief as the cold water dripped down my face.

"Do you remember what you dreamt about?" Peter asked, rubbing the sponge across my cheeks. My body was slowly cooling down, the effects of the dreams rubbing off with each swipe of the sponge.

"A bit." I muttered softly, glad I was able to talk again. "I dreamt of the ouroborus." He stopped, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. This wasn't good at all…It meant that whatever was going to happen in this town, I was tied to it as well. Peter dreamt of it and now I have too. "I'm scared, Peter. I think there is going to be another killing soon." I whimpered, my body trembling.

"I think so too." He muttered, pushing back the hair that had gotten in my face before grabbing my hand tight, making me look at him. "Kate, I'm always going to protect you, you know that right?" I nodded in agreement. "No one is ever going to hurt you. You are my baby sister and I love you too damn much." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Toto." I giggled when he flicked my nose, before pushing me up.

"Give me some room." I pulled myself up, allowing him to sit where my head was so I could use his lap as my pillow. Grabbing the bottle, I took a swig before handing it to him. He smiled, taking the bottle and drinking as he turned the television on; an old B-rated movie causing my eyes to flutter once more as we waited for Mom to come back home.

xXx

My eyes flashed open as Peter quickly ran out of the trailer, the screen door flapping as he walked out into the darkness. "Peter?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I looked around. Peter must have let me sleep on him, even when Mom got home. Pulling myself up, I walked over towards the door; watching as Peter looked around the woods until both of us noticed the nice "present" we had been left. Peter picked it up, before looking at me through the door. "Assholes." I muttered, looking above Peter's head before rubbing my face.

"Piece of shits really." He groaned before throwing the fake werewolf head down onto the ground. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked back in before locking the door.

I glanced out the window, taking in the almost full moon. "Better, my body is starting to feel the edge again." Peter nodded in agreement. "Will it be safe for us?"

"Hopefully." Peter muttered, hugging me close. "We will have to stay close to the house, just in case." I groaned, but nevertheless agreed. I wanted to run in the woods…feel the earth beneath the pads of my paws. "Come on, let's go to bed." Pulling me towards my room, I quickly climbed in; Peter following as we curled up around each other like the twins we were.

xXx

"_And the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on top of the wuthering heights where I woke, sobbing for joy…" _

Listening to the teacher speak, I glanced over to my brother; noticing the anxious ticks of his body that came with the arrival of the full moon. I fought the urge as well, every scent seem magnified and the urge to eat meat filled me up to the very core but I had to act normal. I glared at Roman as he threw a note over to my brother before glancing over at me, his eyes deadening on me as if he wanted something.

"Are we passing notes, Mr. Godfrey?" The teacher asked, clearly aggravated that she had been interrupted.

"Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am." Roman replied with a smile, the teacher huffing in silence before continuing her reading. I watched as Peter opened up the note and read it before keeping his eyes on the teacher. What the hell was in that note?!

Time quickly passed by until the bell rung. Grabbing my books, I quickly followed Peter out of the room. "What the hell is going on, Peter?" I growled, noticing how his hand scrunched up around the note. He didn't answer me until we hit our lockers. "Peter, talk to me."

"Just wait outside, okay?" He grabbed his jacket and messenger bag, slinging them on before walking out. I fought the urge to scream as I pulled my red leather jacket on over my white tank top, pulling my curls up into a ponytail before slamming the locker closed. Running outside, I spotted Peter and Roman talking for a brief second before Roman walked away, Peter's eyes zooming on me.

Shit was going to hit the fan.

Not until we reached home did he decide to speak up. "He is coming where?" Mom yelled, pacing the living room floor. I had propped myself into the chair, my eyes dead on Peter who was sitting in the loveseat. Peter continued to talk, but Mom interrupted him. "No, no. Look, simple question with two possible answers." I didn't speak as Peter ran to the window, looking out before sitting himself against the table. Roman was really coming over here….Roman was going to see us change. My eyes widened as I tried to take it in.

"I meant to say no, but I opened my mouth and something else came out." Peter yelled at Mom, his eyes flashing over to me for a brief second.

"Peter, we discussed these people! What the hell-"Mom continued before Peter interrupted her, almost screaming his words out.

"He is the only one in town who thinks we didn't do it." Peter yelled, gesturing at both of us. I nodded, even though I didn't dare say anything. How dare he not talk to me about this beforehand? It was my life too! Damn it!

"Oh, because he did?" Mom sarcastically replied, her body tense and aggravated.

"I just- I have this feeling that something very important is going to happen to both of us." Peter muttered, his body sagging in relief from finally saying it out loud to Mom. Mom stopped, body relaxing as she took what he said in.

"I get it. I get it, baby, I get it." She muttered, taking his face in her hands. "Cause you never had a friend." He looked down, before looking at me. I fought the urge to cry, knowing that even though we were close, he wanted someone different that he could be close to. I didn't know if I should be hurt by this.

"I hope those balls know what they are doing." Mom growled as she played with his hair for a brief second. "If anything happens to you…or your sister, heaven forbid."

"I know, Mom." He muttered, smiling slightly. She walked always, leaving us staring at each other. "Pup?"

"Fuck you." I growled, glaring at him. "You should have talked to me about this before you agreed to it." My body twitched as I got angry, whimpering as I felt my skin crawling. I curled up even more, eyes water slightly. We sat there in silence, Peter looking at me sadly until a knock pierced the air. Mom glanced over at the door before nodding at Peter to go get it. Opening the door revealed the guest of honor.

"Hey," Roman stated, Peter responding in kind as he motioned for him to come in. I watched as Roman walked into the door, looking around before spotting me. "Kate."

"Roman." I muttered, looking him up and down. I wondered what he would think once he saw us change- would he run, screaming for his life? Would he stare us down and watch? Would he show any fear?

"Hey." Mom stated as she looked through the window at him.

"Hello." He answered with a slight smile. Anyone could tell he was uncomfortable but I refused to say anything.

"Roman, this is Lynda, my mom. Lynda, this is Roman." Peter doled out the introductions, making me bit back a giggle as a look of pain covered his face due to his actions. Roman looked around noticing our pictures and statues.

"What are you Hindu or something?" He pointed towards the statue of Ganesh with Nikolai's photo beside it.

"The photo is of my grandfather and the statute is of Ganesh." Peter explained before looking at mom. "It's the god of new beginnings. Hey Mom, do you think Nikolai ever new that, huh?" She glared at him, not saying a word until she was out of the kitchen.

"Sit." Mom stated, gesturing towards the couch. Quickly sitting down, Mom started to pour milk. "Milk?"

"Sure." Roman answered, his face neutral.

"Babes?" Mom asked, looking up at us. She always forgets, it seems.

"Lactic Acid." Peter stated, Mom quickly realizing again our issues.

"It does funny things to their tummies." She stated, her voice serious to the point of making me laugh. Mom sounded like she was about to go to war. "So meeting a friend of Peter's…a first time for everything. A very good friend I hope. What are your plans for after graduation?"

"Guess my mom will bribe my way into somewhere." Roman answered, his voice honest. I wanted to laugh at his answer- it was just so typical.

"I see, that's nice." You could tell Mom wanted to say more, the actual truth perhaps but she restrained herself like any good mother meeting their child's friend.

"He gets nervous before hand...hormones. " Mom stated, grabbing Peter's knee as he starts to lightly bang a rock against the ash tray. She glanced over at me, as I tried to keep my emotions straight. "She gets a bit testy…completely opposites when it comes to my babies."

"I have a tranquilizer." Roman offered, but we quickly shook our heads…Mom quickly changed her mind though.

"Yes, just a little to wet my whistle, thank you." Roman quickly pulled out a container and handed my mother a pill. Peter started pulling off his rings; I followed his example, pulling off my necklaces and rings as my skin began to itch and crawl. Peter looked over to me and I knew without a word what he wanted. Getting up, I sat at his feet; his hand on my head as he shook- trying to control the feelings of combustion we had.

"Does it hurt?" Roman asked both of us.

"You wouldn't notice it if a bus hit you." I laughed as Peter spoke. So damn true, he was.

"Are you still you?"

"They are my babies, my beautiful babies." Mom stated grabbing Peter's hand as I grabbed the one on top of my head. Roman watched us, taking it all in. I fought the urge to pant as sweat dripped down my face, Peter feeling the same as our bodies started to shift for the change.

"It's almost time, Momma." I muttered, "Ya'll should probably-"

"Yes, let's go outside, Roman." Mom muttered, gesturing for Roman to follow her. He looked us over once before leaving with our mom. Getting up, I started to strip. Peter did the same, pulling off his shirt and pants as quickly as I did. The change, it brought things up to the surface, like the unbearable urge to rip off your clothes. Clothes didn't feel right on the body on the day of a full moon. It almost felt constricting, as if we were caged in.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, looking at Peter. We had grown unashamed of seeing each other naked due to our condition so our state didn't bother us as we talked.

"Yeah," Peter answered, walking towards the door first. I followed behind him, the cool air outside hitting my body. I sagged in relief for a brief second, taking it in before I walked to Peter's side. I stared at Roman, as he looked us both over. He wouldn't make me feel ashamed about this. As Roman asked Peter about his tattoo, I looked around; letting the sounds of the forest calm me the best they could.

"Are we safe here?" Roman asked. My mom nodded, telling him that they were and he should just watch. "Aw darn.

"What?"

"I forgot to bring a Frisbee." Roman smiled as Peter flipped him off.

"Don't joke." As Mom muttered those finally words, I bit back a scream as my bones started to crack. Peter groaned as his bones started to rearrange themselves as well, both of us falling to the ground to all fours as the change began to work through our entire bodies. I screamed as my eyes popped out of my skull, my wolf's eyes pushing forwards as the paws of my other half began to push through my hands. I yelled in pain, punching the ground repeatedly as my skin started to peel off of my body, the black fur I knew replacing its existence. I moaned, the human voice I called my own coming out as soft growls of the beast; my body shifting even more as the skin on my back ripped apart. Pain shot through my body, urging the beast to finish its transition from human to wolf. I could hear my brother growling in pain as his body worked its way through the pain. Ripping at my face, I could feel my teeth popping out, canines replacing the human teeth in short bursts, the skin of my face ripping off like ribbons as my muzzle pushed through. One last howl ripped through me as the transition took hold before I faded away.

xXx

_Feed, must feed- eating the flesh left behind._

_Brother- rub against as we stare at each other_

_New scents- young male stares down at us_

"_Peter….Kate." Growl, growl at the male before we run._

_Run into the forest, we must eat. _


	4. Order of the Dragon

Light! So much damn light!

Flashing my eyes open, I take a deep breath in as I realize where I was.

Peter and I were outside, curled up in a pile, naked as the day we were born.

Damn everything to hell!

Slapping Peter's shoulder, I pulled myself up from the ground; my body covered in a thin dust of dirt and sweat. I bit back a growl as my body ached in all the wrong places. The turn always took so much pain out of us before and afterwards; it was hard even to stand up right now because my body was just so _tired_. Hearing Peter grumble and curl into the fetal position, I hit him in the back for the second time. I refuse to let him go back to sleep when we had to walk back to the trailer first and foremost. Mom was probably worried sick about us, and who knew what Roman was doing right now.

"Get your white ass up, Toto." I growled, pinching him in the neck. He slapped my arm away, flashing me a slight glare as he pulled himself up.

"You are so mean." He grumbled, picking himself up before shivering and rubbing his butt. "I think you tried to take a bite out of my ass last night." Sticking my tongue out at him, I looked around; taking in the forest around us.

"We need something to cover us up." Looking at him, I flashed a smile. Shaking his head, he flipped me off before running away; the little noise of house life echoing through the forest. I love my brother so much for doing this stuff for me. It was better if some old lady saw his goodies then if they saw mine anyway. She could die of happiness perhaps. Laughing to myself, I watched as he came back with two blankets, wrapping me up in a light lavender blanket before covering his lower half in a black and tan, silk blanket. "Thank you, Peter." I stated with a smile, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled at me as we started our walk back to the trailer.

It took us about ten, long and tiring, minutes before we reached the trailer; our bodies slowly exhausting themselves as we made our walk of shame back. Pulling the door open, we both pushed ourselves in; Peter quiet as he looked around, his body angled in front of me as he glanced at both Mom and Roman, who had seemed to have spent the night on the couch. Glancing at him, I noticed how he looked over both of us, noticing that I was covered up by the long quilt Peter stole for me. I shut the door behind us, before following Peter to our rooms. I quickly pulled on a loose tee and sweatpants, glad that I had loose clothes for my sensitive skin. Everything was so sensitive still, the rush of hormones still lingering in my body post-Turn. Walking out of my room, Peter followed; grabbing the water Mom gave him, he muttered a thank you before drinking a bit. Handing it to me, I drank the rest, watching as he grabbed his rings and sat down in the chair. I huffed before sitting down beside Roman, the cigarette smoke a familiar scent for me due to my brother. Roman made more room for me, allowing me to curl up my feet, placing my head on the arm rest. "So how was it?" Roman asked both of us, his eyes curious about our night. "What?"

"Something was out there." Peter answered, his voice heavy. "A scent." I nodded, remembering the odd scent we picked up last night. The pheromones that had been left behind were dark and deadly, malicious in nature that made the hairs on my neck raise up in remembrance.

"What? A Milk bone?" Roman joked, before I flicked him in the neck.

"Something bad." Peter muttered, looking at Mom before returning his attention to Roman. Pulling on his jewelry, he started to speak. "Look last night, you and my mom are the only ones that know. I need you to keep it that way."

"Who would I tell?" Roman stated, with a smile before noticing the serious look on Peter's face. Raising his three fingers up, he stated, "Scout's honor." Standing up, my feet quickly took his pace, stretching out my entire body as I yawned, my eyes fluttering close, as Peter followed suit; his long body stretching out as he slowly fell asleep in the chair. I fought to stay up, watching as Mom talked to Roman for a brief second, before he opened the door to leave; his dark eyes looking at me before he walked out.

Eyes closing, the last thing I could feel was Momma's lips kissing my forehead before I fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

xXx

Fear, I could smell fear deep in these hallways. Something familiar about it...dammit, Shelley! Running as fast I could down the school hallways, I spotted what was really going on. Shelley was crying, curling up against the wall as a crowd of freshmen stood around her; two guys asking her ridiculous questions about the latest murder. Another girl had died last night, like Peter and I had thought. It wasn't going to stop until the menace was put down so the mass hysteria that was slowly emerging from the last murder was now full blown and pissing me off. "Shelley!" I yelled, as I ran; pushing some of the kids out of my way, I looked at her; fighting the urge to fight as the fear in her eyes shined brightly. I pulled one of my rags out of my binder and wiped her face quickly, smiling before glaring at the two boys who seemed to have sobered up slightly. "What the hell are ya'll doing?" I growled as I wrapped my arm around Shelley's shoulder.

"Shelley...Kate?" One of the boys muttered, "Shit." as I turned around to the familiar voice. I watched as Roman found us, his long legs striding as he caught up to both of us and the crowd of nitwits. His dark eyes looked over both of us, noticing his sister's tear stained face which was almost buried in my shoulder. I rubbed Shelley's head as she whimpered, watching as Peter turned his attention to the two boys. Taking a deep breath in, I took in his changing scent and sighed. He was going to do it again. "Kiss him." He muttered, his eyes staring down the boy on the left. The crowd muttered in disbelief as they took in what he stated. "Kiss his pretty little mouth." He almost growled, watching as the young boy kissed his friend before running away, the friend following after him. "Get the fuck out of here." Roman pulled out a familiar rag of mine and started to wipe at his nose. Thank god, his sister's eyes were close. It wouldn't help her to see that.

"Roman made them go away, Shelley." I muttered. "It's okay now." She looked up at me and smiled slightly, Roman kneeling down.

"You okay, sis?" Roman asked, running his finger against her face; a light glow appearing with her smile. "Come on." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up to her full height. She quickly typed on her phone before looking at me.

"Thank you, Kate. You didn't have to." I waved her off with a smile.

"It's okay. It's what friends do." I stated with a smile. "They had no right to treat you that way." She gave me a tight hug before looking at the clock. "You go ahead to class, I'll see you soon." Rubbing at her eyes, she walked away leaving Roman and me alone.

"Thank you, Kate." Roman muttered. "You didn't have to do that for her." I turned around to face him, not noticing how close we were to each other. Looming over me slightly, I felt almost trapped under his presence. Watching him wrap a finger around one of my curls and tugging slightly, I pushed myself away, trying to shake off whatever feeling was coming over me. It was almost suffocating and damn near frightening.

"It's no problem." I quickly walked away, knowing Roman was following behind me as I searched from Peter. I needed a smoke badly and he was the one that had the stash on him. Finding him near the exit, I ran after him, linking my arm in between his as people side stared us walking out; Roman following behind us.

"Everyone is scared shitless." Roman muttered as he noticed the stares watching us leave. I nodded in agreement, the incessant stares and whispers following us around like dogs in heat. This wasn't the living situation we needed to be in with our condition. "Are you sure it wasn't you two?" I flipped him off as Peter glared at him.

"We never go out on an empty stomach." Peter hissed, tightening his grip on my arm. "Also, fuck you."

"Well maybe you don't remember doing it? Maybe you blacked out?" Why else would ya'll show me the transformation. Maybe you want to get caught."

"Jesus," Peter groaned, letting me go as he started to pull out his stash, gesturing me to open the door to the lower levels. Walking in, I sat down between Peter's legs; grabbing one of the cigarettes, I whipped out my lighter and started to puff away, ignoring Roman and my brother for a couple of seconds. Letting the nicotine calm my nerves, I tried to give them my full attention.

"It wasn't me." Roman muttered, handing back the cigarette he smoked to Peter.

"We know." I mumbled, glancing up at him. "You aren't the right amount of crazy for this." Taking a drag, I looked up at Peter and motioned for him to tell him. "Might as well explain it, Peter. You know I'm not good at this."

"Vargulf." Peter murmured. I nodded, remembering our old lessons from Nikolai.

"What?" Roman asked, clearly confused but wanting to know more.

"A vargulf. A wolf will only attack if its hunger is provoked…if it's normal. A vargulf has gone insane." Peter furthered explained. I kept smoking away, allowing the conversation to flow without me. Peter was always better at explaining these things than I was.

"Insane how?"

"It doesn't eat what it kills. It's not the way…it's like a disease." Peter almost groaned, inhaling the nicotine deeply. I could see his hands trying to resist from trembling.

"Are you sure that is what this is?" Roman asked, gaining a head nod from my brother. "How?"

"I can smell it- we can smell it that night at the park…you can tell a whole life by its scent- its sex, its whole fucking needs. This wasn't like anything- this was like anger."

"Malicious anger- whoever it is, they aren't afraid to kill and they will do it again. They enjoy it way too much." I muttered, remembering the scent we had found. I fought the urge to gag from the memory, my body wanting to shake from the emotions this wolf left behind.

"Is it someone you know?"

"We never knew of any others," I groaned, looking at Roman. "Except for Nikolai- our kind is few and far in between."

"This is a strange town- I can feel it in my balls." Peter groans after taking another hit, rubbing his face in aggravation before giving the cigarette back to Roman. Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds before Roman spoke again.

"So I guess we find him now." Roman muttered, handing his cigarette back to Peter. Smashing mine into the concrete, I took his words in. Was he really saying what I think he was saying?

"Who?" Peter asked, looking a bit confused.

"The vargulf," Roman motioned with the cigarette. Peter quickly grabbed it away from him, his eyes almost glaring at the poor boy. I shook my head, hiding my face in my hands as I took in the seriousness of what was going on. Roman really wanted us to go after the vargulf. It's a dangerous, fucking creature and we had no business trying to get in its way. The darkness….the darkness could kill us.

"Why?"

"To make him stop." Before Peter could say anything, the door slammed open, a young female running down the stairways, probably trying to get to her next class. I groaned as the door slammed shut, the loud sounds making my head hurt.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Dragon?" Roman asked, his voice light and sensitive as he continued to talk. "It's a group of knights from the Crusades. My mom used to tell us stories… I've always wanted to be a warrior." Once he said those words, my heart jumped. I looked up at him, taking his appearance. Roman wanted to fight- to be a warrior from the old tales his mother told him. What would happen once he realized what he was? Would he still have that same mindset? Would he still want to fight the good fight if he became something other than normal? "I see things sometimes…I hear these whispers but I don't always know if they are real or not." Roman continued. "I need to do something."

"Well we don't." Peter growled, getting up and motioning for me to follow. "Come on, Kate." I quickly got up before Roman started to yell.

"What are you talking about-"Before Roman could say anything else, Peter cut him off.

"Well maybe this is something you should be discussing with your guidance counselor." Peter sarcastically stated, glancing at me to make sure I was up and ready to leave. The tension in the air was growing thick and we didn't know what Roman would do.

"What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?" Roman yelled, betrayal and anger in his eyes as he looked at both of us.

"It means NO!" Peter yelled back, his voice causing me to shake in fear. The human side of me was scared because it was my brother, but the wolf part of me, the part that was buried partly now by the cycle of the moon screamed to bear my neck, to show my submission. In our duo, he was Alpha and his say mattered the most. If he didn't want to do this, we wouldn't. "I know it's not a word you are used to hearing, but no. I'm sorry." Grabbing my wrist, Peter quickly pulled me out of the stairway with him; both of us leaving the disgruntled Upyr alone to his misery and anger.

xXx

"Peter…" I muttered softly as I followed my big brother away from the school and back to home. His whole body was tense- the anxiety and anger he had for our situation almost radiating from him. Stopping him as we walked closer to the forest line that lead to our home, I quickly gave him a hug; tightening my arms around him as I buried my face in his neck, I did my best to pour all of my emotions into that one hug. "Talk to me please." I spoke, my voice soft as I continued. "What is really bothering you?" Letting me go, he dropped his bag on the ground before sitting. I quickly followed, waiting patiently for my brother to speak.

"I can't let you get harmed, Kate." He spoke, his voice almost like a whisper as he hide his face. I grabbed his hands, making him look at me. "I'm supposed to protect you. Nikolai made me promise and I can't fail him nor you. How am I supposed to protect you in this damn town?"

"Peter, everything will be okay." I advised, smiling at I pushed his hair out of his face. "You could never fail me. I love you too much." He smiled brightly. "We just need to figure out what to do…we need information."

"Destiny probably is our best shot." I huffed in agreement. My cousin, Destiny, was a unique one who had her own magical talents to boot her awesome nature. Once upon a time, she begged my mother to let me live with her in effort to hone whatever talent I had- she thought I was more special than I obviously was because of my dreams. However, Mom said no and allowed me to live my lovely twin life with my brother.

"Then let's go see her." I muttered, picking him up off the forest floor and started our walkabout back home.

xXx

"So do you think she is…doing her thing?" I asked, as we neared her apartment door. Opening the door to her apartment, the yells and forced gags of the other adjourning room cleared everything up for me; Peter laughing hard as the couple ran out of the other door, the male dropping money at Destiny's crouched form as a form of compensation for whatever was going on.

"I would say so." Peter smirked before pushing back the beads that hid our forms. Destiny looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello, sweeties." She smiled, "Just let me get cleaned up." Closing the door on us, we turned around and made our way towards the living room.

"I wonder if that couple will come back." I murmured, thinking about all the possible scenarios the couple could be going through. Peter laughed at my comment.

"I highly doubt it." Peter smirked. "They were scared shitless. Destiny put on a good show for them." I nodded in agreement and sat my butt down, watching as Peter looked around the room; his hands moving objects around as he observed our surroundings.

"How are you two doing today?" Destiny stated, suddenly emerging from the room dressed in a salmon pick shirt and grey shorts to match. She was always so beautiful, for as long as I could remember part of me had been jealous because of it. She bent down and kissed my forehead before giving my twin a tight hug. We both murmured our answers, watching as she walked over to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Yes please." I stated with a smile as I turned and watched Peter and Destiny interact.

"Something has been going on in Hemlock Grove, Destiny." Peter stated as he leaned against the island counter. "We have a vargulf hunting in the territory, two murders so far and it doesn't look like they are going to stop anytime soon." She made the tea as silence filled the air for a short moment, letting the tea grow hot before speaking up.

"It isn't your problem." Destiny stated, her understanding of this subject ringing through her words. "The vargulf is dangerous but short lived. It's like…any other disease. It only gets stronger before it kills itself." I ran my fingers through my hair as I took in her words.

"So it's going to kill again?" I asked, Peter nodding along with my question.

"Mhm." Destiny pulled out three cups and began to pour the sugar, licking the spoon before putting it in the sink. She looked at us as she spoke. "It won't stop until it destroys itself which ultimately is what it wants the most. This isn't mild-mannered Bruce Banner, this is Norman Bates. Stay out of the way and let nature take its course."

"But, theoretically, there is no way to help him even if we knew who it was." Peter asked, looking down at his hands, not meeting her eye-to-eye. Destiny handed us our cups before perching herself on the counter.

"Have you been sniffing rubber cement? Kate, have you been allowing him to sniff that shit?" I flipped her off as I took another sip of my tea. She smirked at me before looking back at Peter. "Why are you talking like this?"

"I'm just saying if there was."

"Well…yeah." Destiny stated, both of us looking at her quickly. "I'd put a bullet between his eyes before the next term." I fought the urge to groan at her comment. So she didn't know of a way to stop the vargulf except by putting him or her down with a bullet. Well we were screwed, I'm guessing.

"Mhm." Peter muttered, taking a sip as he stared off. Destiny looked him up and down before taking a deep breath.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked, looking at Peter before glancing at me. "Kate?" I took a swallow of my tea, looking at Peter to see if he would cue me in on something to say. We really hadn't discussed how far we would go with this conversation. Just looking at him, however, showed me how far Peter was about to go in this big supernatural reveal we had going on with Destiny.

"There is this Upyr."

"What?!" Destiny shrieked, her eyes flashing between us as she took it in.

"He's this kid at my school, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know it." Peter continued, taking a deep swallow of his drink.

"From what I've seen, he is the only one of his relatives that exhibits anything at school but is totally ignorant of what he does." I added. "He probably just thinks he is just pressuring them to follow his bidding because of who he is at our high school."

"You've asked him?" Destiny asked, her voice soft as she asked her question.

"Jesus Christ! No I haven't asked him." Peter walked to the chair opposite of me and sat down, pulling out his cigarette case. "He's confused. I would know if he was bullshitting me. I don't know…he's a good guy." She glared at him, before looking at me with disbelief. Shaking her head, Destiny made her way towards us.

"What the fuck are you and Upyr having a heart to heart about good guys and bad guys for?" She yelled, before sitting down between us, making me curl my feet underneath me. "Do you think I'm just blood capsules and parlor tricks?! Hey you two are my cousins and I love you but don't make me go in there." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I took in her threat. We both knew she could work some hard core magic if she willed it so. We both didn't need Destiny Rumancek coming to Hemlock Grove.

"He knows." Smoke filled the air as Peter started puffing away on his cigarette, Destiny placing her cup on the coffee table as he spoke. Her back was straight and tension filled as she glared my brother down.

"How much does he know?" She stated slowly, each word articulated.

"He was there for the last Turn." I groaned as he told her the truth. Now there was going to be hell to pay.

"What the fuck, Peter?!" Destiny yelled, slapping Peter hard on the leg before getting up; pacing around us as she fumed. "The one thing you don't ever, ever tell anyone with your feet on hot coals…you let an Upyr watch?! I know this was your fucking idea, Peter! Kate wouldn't be this stupid!" She pointed at me as I was about to speak up in his defense. "Don't you **dare** try to defend him, Katerina." I growled, keeping my mouth shut as I watched the two in front of me.

"You weren't there!" Peter almost screamed back.

"I certainly wasn't!" Destiny growled back, looking at the both of us with narrow eyes. I took a deep breath in, taking in her unique scent. I shivered as the unique spice of her talents radiated from her. She was pissed and was probably fighting the urge to hit us with something. Thank the heavens for her control!

"There is this thing, I don't know." Peter tried to explain, huffing as he couldn't get the words out. "We have the same dreams." I smiled in sympathy, as he fought for the words to explain his inner troubles.

"Oh my god." Destiny muttered, her body relaxing as an inner revelation occurred for her.

"What?" Peter asked loudly, both of us watching as she crawled back into her spot and took his hand in one of her's.

"You've never had a real friend before." She murmured, stating the same words spoken by my mother. Looking at me, she grabbed my hand and held Peter's on her other before speaking again.

"Run." She declared, her voice low as she looked at both of us. "Run before it's too late for both of you."

xXx

We never seemed to stay in place for very long…always moving to the next great place.

"Pup, come on!" Peter yelled, as he banged on my door. "Haul some ass, why don't ya?!" Flipping off the door, I rubbed my bed with my hand one last time before smiling brightly at the idea of a new home once again; grabbing my book bag, I slung it on my shoulders. "Good bye, room! Wish I could have given you a proper christening." I giggled, before walking out of my room, watching as Peter (who seemed to not want to wear his shirt today- ugh boys) shuffled through the boxes. He seemed to be placing Nikolai's photo in the box which made me smile even more.

"I'm here, leader!" I saluted him with my middle finger, before grabbing one of the last boxes we had in here. I laughed as he grabbed a useable blunt from the ash tray and smiled devilishly.

"Waste not, want not." I nodded in agreement as I watched him pick up another box as Mom screamed for us to get out of here. I watched as he looked at the interior one last time before muttering, "Gotta run." Ain't that the truth! Following him out, we both made our way up the death stairs to the car. As we reached the landing, a police car slowly pulled up to our car; my brother cursing under his breath at the sight before us. I fought the urge to run, taking deep and controlled breaths as the car stopped and parked itself. There was more than one person in there, a stranger to this town by the looks of it. That's all we needed in this damn mess of things.

"You know the drill." Mom muttered as she took my box and bag. "Short and sweet, okay?" I nodded to my mom in agreement. I stood beside my brother as always, Peter instinctively putting himself in front of me slightly- his way of protecting me- as the individuals stepped out of the car and walked towards us.

"Peter Rumancek? Kate Rumancek?" The male officer asked us. I nodded, taking in his appearance and scent with a short look over, and a smile.

"Yeah?" Peter answered, his grip somewhat tight on the box in his hands as he answered the police officer- sheriff as it appeared by the suit and badge.

"Sorry for bothering you. We won't take too much of your time. It's just we have a few questions to impose." The sheriff stated, looking at both of us to see what we would do.

"Yes, sir." Peter muttered. I watched as the young, African American female walked towards Peter, her eyes scanning him like a predator as she smiled and gestured towards the box.

"I'd shake your hand but they seem to be occupied." She muttered with a smile. Peter shifted the box over to me before shaking her hand. I pushed the box into the car, groaning slightly from the weight before looking back at the two.

"You're a hesuite young man, aren't you?" the woman stated with a smile, looking him over before glancing over at my Mom and I.

"Aw well you will have to tell me what hesuite is, ma'am?" Peter asked, smiling with as much charm as he could.

"It means-forgive me for saying- furry."

"Guilty, ma'am." Peter laughed rubbing his chest. Dr. Chasseur turned her attentions towards me and stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and smiled.

"Kate." She stated with a smile. Looking at my mother, she said with a smile, "You have a beautiful daughter, ma'am." Mom nodded and smiled at me, the fear she had only showing in her eyes.

"Peter…Kate, I'm Dr. Chausser. I'm a Special Agent with U.S Fish and Wildlife Service." She finally introduced herself, giving a name to the face. There was something about her that seemed off, her body stance and the way she analyzed everything. It wasn't natural for a regular human.

"I didn't realize I was that hairy, ma'am." Peter joked, rubbing his hairy chest again for emphasis.

"You are hairy and you know it." I muttered under my breath, gaining a slap on the shoulder from my mother.

"No no no no," Dr. Chasseur muttered, before noticing the cat that had become attached to us since day one. Bending down, she began to rub the cat almost vigourously before looking back up at us. "Moving in or out?"

"Around I suppose." Peter answered, looking at Mom and I as Dr. Chasseur's attention was taken up by the cat. This is the weirdest interrogation I have been a part of and that's saying a lot.

"Guess what brought me here?" She asked, keeping the cat by her side even though it kept struggling against her.

"Do you want me to, ma'am?" Peter asked, clearly ready to get this over with.

"I came here about the animal attacks." She muttered in a fake baby voice, petting the cat as she looked up at Peter. "Any views on that, young sport?"

"No, but I've heard some pretty good ones." Peter retorted, waiting for Dr. Chasseur to pick herself up from the ground. Watching as she stood up, I resisted the urge to shiver as her eyes stared my brother down. Her eyes….they felt dead. Something inside her was dead and it reflected back through her eyes.

"I don't supposed you are by any chance a werewolf, Peter." I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically as she asked, the sheriff staring at her like she was nuts.

"Beg your pardon." Peter asked, playing the confused teen well.

"When the moon is full, do you walk in the skin of a wolf?" She asked again, watching my brother very intently.

"No, sir." Realizing his mistake, he corrected himself. "Ma'am, no ma'am." Peter looked at her as he scratched his heard.

"How about you, Kate?"

"Absolutely not." I laughed. "There is no such thing."

"Good, well that's settled." She stated, looking over both of us before glancing back at the sheriff. Perhaps she was about to leave….please let her leave.

"Can I possibly ask why, ma'am?" Peter asked.

"Do you know Christina Wendell?" The sheriff asked both of us, our attention turning to the silent figure of this questioning.

"Yes sir." We both stated at the same time.

"Do you know she was the one who discovered Lisa Willoughby ?" Dr. Chasseur asked. I fought the urge to groan as the questions started to continue again. We were almost in the clear, but Peter had to keep this going.

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you know of any reason why she thinks you're a werewolf?" She asked, causing me to groan in aggravation. "That your sister is a werewolf?"

"Well because I told her that." Peter answered. You could almost feel Mom staring him down with daggers in her eyes. She was still pissed about the big reveal to Roman and we both know she would have something to say once those two left us alone.

"Any reason why you told her?" Dr. Chasseur asked.

"Because she asked me." Peter muttered, looking down before looking back up at the agent.

"What's the reason she asked?" Dr. Chasseur continued, clearly wanting an answer.

"Because our middle and index finger are the same length." We both flashed her our hands, showing the obvious trait we shared since we were twins.

"This is natural to being a werewolf?" She asked, her eyes bright and round as she took in our shared trait.

"Well she thinks it is, but I'm not an expert on the whole thing." Peter laughed, trying to show his disbelief on the whole thing.

"So you continue to deny all werewolf allegations."

"Yes ma'am. There is no such thing, ma'am." Peter answered, his body tight from all of the tension in the air.

"Do you really believe that, Peter?" She asked.

"I thought it was a scientific fact, ma'am." Peter answered as she circled us before observing the rest of our surroundings.

"Proving a negative is both the term science and fact." She retorted. Listening to her voice, I could almost hear a tint of happiness….She was _enjoying_ this conversation with us, perhaps a bit too much.

"I thought it was this close to scientific fact, ma'am." Peter showed a small space with his two fingers for emphasis. I could almost hear Peter wanting to get more sarcastic towards her but he was controlling himself.

"How about you?" Dr. Chasseur returned her attention to me.

"Christina is a young girl, a writer from what she told us." I answered with a calm and even voice. "She has probably got carried away with these notions- imaginations are wild at her age. It would be lunacy to think that werewolves existed." Dr. Chasseur nodded as if she agreed with what I stated.

"Are you aware of the term clinical lycanthropy?" Dr. Chasseur asked. We both shook our head. "It's a condition…causes the subject to believe that he or she is a werewolf and act accordingly."

"It takes all kinds to make the world ma'am." Peter stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Did you know either Lisa Willoughby or Brooke Bluebell?" She continued to ask.

"No ma'am." We both answered. I added, "We weren't here long enough to know those two girls, ma'am."

"What were you two and Roman Godfrey doing Gilderly Park at night just after the Bluebell killing?" Her eyes grew heavy on us, watching our movement as she asked the question. Dr. Chasseur was probably hoping we would have a tick or something that would give us away.

"We were catching fireflies, ma'am." I sarcastically stated with a smile, adding a good flutter of the eyelashes with the comment.

"Does Roman Godfrey think he's a werewolf?" She asked Peter, clearly since he was more of Peter's friend than my own- hell, I didn't even know what Roman wanted with me anyway. That is a thought to be analyzed at a later time.

"I don't have his power of attorney." Peter retorted as the woman looked over the edge of the road to our trailer before walking back to us.

"Podge a guess?" She asked.

"I would guess not." Peter answered with a smile.

"The only thing Roman could be is a spoiled kid who gets his way." I added, resisted the urge to laugh as the sheriff nodded his head in agreement.

"Cat person?" Dr. Chasseur asked, gesturing towards the cat, who had jumped into the back of the car.

"All creatures great or small, ma'am." Peter smirked as the cat started rubbing itself against one of the boxes.

"Well, thank you for being so open with us, Peter. Very polite young man." Dr. Chasseur shook Peter's hand. "Silly questions, I know. Hope we get to speak again soon." The female quickly walked back to the car, following the sheriff.

"Well you know where to find us." Peter yelled out with a smile before the two climbed into the car and drove off, leaving us where they found us in the very beginning of this mess.

"What are you going to do?" Mom asked Peter, her voice radiating resignation and an overall sense of dread for her two children.

"We can't leave." Peter growled, his eyes on the quickly fading car.

"Gypsy racist bullshit." Mom growled before handing Peter one of the boxes. "Here ya go." Mom handed me my box before kissing me on the forehead. I glanced over at Peter who was watching the road with an intense glare in his eyes.

"This was probably our "too late" scenario, Peter." I hissed, before walking back down the stairs to the trailer I thought I would never see again. Looks like we aren't going to be leaving Hemlock Grove anytime soon. Fucking hell!

xXx

The Godfrey mansion…probably one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen in the daylight. At nighttime however, it looking like something from one of those horror films Peter and I like to watch at midnight when Mom is asleep. I huffed in aggravation as Peter pressed the bell at the door. "Why are we were again?" I asked, pulling at my red leather jacket as we waited for someone to come to the door.

"You know we need to talk to him." Peter answered, glancing down at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Put on your big girl panties, pup," he stated with a smile, earning a jab into his stomach. "And play nice for once." He let me go as the door slowly opened, revealing a beautiful, middle aged woman dressed in white and black. Her long black hair gave her an almost ethereal appearance- no one could deny that she was beautiful in her own way. This must be Roman's mother, Olivia Godfrey.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice tinged with a foreign accent. She looked at the both of us, her eyes stopping on me for a brief second before returning to my brother. There was something in her eyes when she looked at me- surprise perhaps.

"Is Roman here?" Peter asked.

"And may I ask who is calling?" Olivia retorted, clearly wanting to know more about us before she made her decision.

"It's Peter." He answered.

"And Kate." I added with a smile.

"Hmmm, he never mentioned you both." She muttered, clearly not going to let us in without more information. This was going to be a fight- I could feel it in my bones.

"We share the same English class." I answered, smiling slightly as she looked my way.

"And this is in regard to?" Olivia asked, looking at the both of us.

"Study group." Peter answered, trying to be his charming self even though the tension he had about our earlier encounter was still evident in his body language.

"We have work that needs to get done, so we need to talk to Roman." I added, getting annoyed with this game she was wanting to play.

"Ooo, Wuthering Heights. Is it?" "So, tell me then: Gypsy orphan, Heathcliff, Byronic hero or proto- Marxist class warrior?"

"I'm still on Chapter One." Peter stated. I groaned, knowing that I would have to catch him up on the book for class. It always happened this way- English was my strong suit so I would help him out and if I ever needed help with Math or History, Peter would do the same for me.

"Yes, I suppose you are." Olivia muttered. "It doesn't end well for him."

"It never does end well when it comes to these books, ma'am." I muttered, glaring at her slightly.

"Well, I'm afraid Roman isn't home at the moment, so I will tell him you stopped by. Uh, Paul, was it?" I looked over to where Peter glanced at, noticing Roman's bright red automobile. Oh, that bitch!

"It's Peter." He retorted, clearing his throat out of aggravation.

"Yeah, well, nice to meet you, Peter." Olivia muttered, not bothering to hide her disdain for my brother and I. "Kate." She turned around, about to close the door, when she stopped suddenly. Glancing back at us, she swung the door open to reveal Roman leaning up against the arch behind her. "You have a caller." Olivia walked away, leaving us staring back at Roman who was dressed in some black slacks and a wife beater.

"Yeah?" Roman asked, looking at Peter before glancing over to me; his eyes giving me a look over.

"We need to talk." Peter emphasized, walking in with me following behind him. Looking outside one last time, I closed the door

xXx

"Yeah, well, maybe this is something you should be discussing with your guidance counselor, huh?" Roman sarcastically muttered. After thirty minutes of revealing what had happened at home, I could tell Roman was still pissed about what happened at school. He was pissed and a tad bit vulnerable, even though I don't think he would ever admit to it. Still, Peter thought we needed him and even though Roman made me edgy due to how he acts around me, I was willing to try and be friendly towards him as we tried to come to some sort of arrangement here.

"Maybe, I will." Peter growled, putting out his smoke. He stood up, looking over at me as I sat Indian-style on the pool table. I nodded, about to make my way off the table before Roman spoke up.

"What's the big deal?" He almost yelled at Peter, arms open for emphasis. "The Wendell girl totally flipped out. They aren't going to take it seriously." He had a point but it seemed like with this Dr. Chasseur in the mix, all points were going to be taken into consideration.

"It's not that simple. Alright, this woman is who she says she is like a Mexican hates fireworks." Peter stated, clearly aggravated with everything.

"What is she?" Roman asked.

"She's a digger." Peter answered, sitting back on the window seal.

"There is something more about her, Peter. The way she was observing us….it wasn't normal. She was watching us to see if we would make a mistake." I added, grabbing one of the pool table balls to play with as we talked.

"The only people who really know what you both are are your mom and me." Roman stated. "And I know how to button up!" His voice grew loud as he spoke. Roman wanted us to know that he wouldn't spill. Where we really that important to him?

"That's not why we're here." Peter groaned, looking out the window.

"So what are you afraid she digs up?" I looked at Peter as Roman questioned him, already knowing what he was afraid of.

"Nikolai." Peter murmured, I smiled in sympathy.

"Is he still alive?" I shook my head in response. Nikolai had died a long time ago, when we were young kids still trying understand why we were the way we were.

"No, but if she goes deep enough, she's gonna find out." Peter answered, probably thinking back to the reason behind our segregation from the rest of our community.

"What?" Roman asked, aggravation and the want to understand in his voice.

"Nikolai was a killer." Peter answered. "He killed one of our own." He continued, raising his shirt up to reveal the large tattoo on his chest. "That's where this comes from. It stands for "Garjo". "Outsider". Nikolai stood outside of all worlds and I stand next to Nikolai." I shivered as Peter spoke those words, remembering Nikolai and his many talks with us when we were growing up. He had emphasized the fact that we had to stand together. Those with the gift had to protect themselves at all costs and since we were family, we would always stand up and for each other.

"We both do." I muttered, grabbing his hand tightly.

"So what?"

"It's in my blood." Peter muttered, fixing his shirt before looking at Roman. "Blood stains."

"What, she's going to dig up a body 5,000 miles away and 70 years away?" Roman almost laughed at the absurdity of what he said.

"She doesn't need to. All she needs is a scent." Peter emphasized, trying to get him to understand the situation at hand. "My people have gone away for a lot of years for a lot less."

"Who do you think this Chasseur really is?" Roman asked, his voice tinged with seriousness.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is not putting me in a cage." Peter growled, before looking at me. "Not putting Kate in a cage- it can't happen!" I rubbed my face at the thought of us in a cage, trapped and helpless with no one to come help us.

"It's too late for us to run now." I muttered, whimpering slightly at the thought of being caged because of what I am. "We had our chance but now…it would raise suspicions." I thought of Destiny and her comments- we should have left right after we had visited her but now we were stuck with nowhere to run.

"So, what, then?" Roman asked. I looked around, making sure there were no Peeping Toms lurking about room.

"We do what you said." Peter's words rung through the air. "We find the vargulf and we stop him."

"How?"

"If there's time before the next moon, help him. It's possible he doesn't even know what he's doing." I nodded in agreement. There was a high chance that whoever was going this didn't even know that they were changing and killing these people. Maybe if we could find him, we could get him to stop or at the very least teach him control.

"If there's not?" Roman retorted, looking at the both of us for answers.

"I kill him." My eyes widened as Peter spoke. What the fuck?!

"You would do that?" Roman asked, clearly surprised as well from Peter's revelation.

"I would do what was necessary." Peter stared right at me as he spoke. I fought the urge to cry as I took in his words. He would kill just to make sure I was safe. Peter was always going to protect me, even if that meant he would die in the end.

"Where would we start?" Roman asked, wanting to get the search started as soon as possible. He wanted an adventure where he could prove himself and this was it.

"Lisa Willoughby." I muttered. Last victim, last lead we could have until the next murder occurred. We had to start with her.

"Seems like a bit of a dead end, don't you think?" Roman smirked, probably thinking he was being a tad bit funny.

"Well, what's left of her. We find out where they're burying her." Peter answered, leaning against the window as he fully faced us.

"Why?" Roman asked but I already knew the answer to this question.

"Because…we're gonna dig her up." I fought the urge to groan as he spoke. Grave digging? Really? Oh this was going to be awesome…not really.

"We're gonna dig her up." Roman laughed as he repeated Peter's words. Both guys were grinning at each other but the only thing I could feel was an utter sense of dread. We were going to do this, we were going to try and find the vargulf. What would it cost us though?


	5. In Poor Taste

_I'm coming for you _

_When the sun goes down_

Painting...the one good thing I had that was clearly my own. Ever since I could remember I've had a talent for drawing, and later on painting. My English skills were one thing but my ability to paint and produce work were on a different academic level. Mom always supplied me with art tools and books, even though the presents might have been small and not always given every couple of weeks or a year, they helped me further my talent as I grew older.

_I'm coming for you_

_When there's no one around_

As I grew older and started to share dreams with my brother (eventually dreaming the unique and deadly things that came into my life), Destiny had encouraged me to use painting as a medium for my skills. I did my best when it was forced, but the best work was produced out of ignorance and the flow of the music. With my eyes fluttering open and close as I listened to the music that screamed through my ear buds, I allowed the music to take me away from everything. "_I'm coming for you I need to feel your skin, I'm coming for you to stop this crawling_." I muttered along with the music.

"Kate!" I bit back a scream as a familiar voice pierced the air, causing me to turn and look at the invader of my space. As usual, it was Roman Godfrey, who was currently smirking at me. "What were you-?"

"I was working on a piece of mine, before you interrupted." I stuck my tongue out at him before I started cleaning up my tools. I fought the urge to recoil away as he came behind me and looked at my painting. "It's still a work in progress."

"What is it?" He asked, inspecting my piece as I finished cleaning up. I bit my lip as I tried to come up with the words to explain the piece. Pulling my black hoodie on over my paint- stained tank top, I took a deep breath before finding the courage to speak.

"A dream..." I looked at the reclining female I had painted, taking in the pale body I had imagined and the darkness that wrapped around her. "I dreamt darkness came into me. It comes and it's insidious. It crawls into every crevice of my body- up into my nose and into my ears. I feel poisoned, trapped by some force that I can't leave. "I sighed, putting the painting into my assigned shelf before putting on my back pack."It's silly I know but I wanted to put it on canvas. Probably gonna burn it when I'm finished. What are you doing here anyway, Roman?" He didn't answer for a few seconds observing me in a way that sent shivers down my spine. "Roman?" I snapped my fingers in his face. "Speak, prince." I shrieked, finally getting him to answer.

"Was just coming to get you for your brother, that's all." I nodded, allowing myself to believe what he said.

"Then lead the way, yoda." I motioned towards the door with a smile. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes before walking out with me on his tail.

"You are a strange one, you know that?" Roman snorted at me, causing me to salute him with my middle finger.

"Well thank you, Captain Tightpants!" I snarked, causing him to laugh. "I am who I am. I'm at the point of my life where you can take me as I am, or fuck off." Roman was about to say something but was cut off before a voice yelled out for him.

"Roman, wait up!" We watched as a young, blonde female pushed her way through the school population to catch up to us. She was so beautiful, her beauty having a type of innocence that any girl would kill for. Observing her face, anyone could see she was related to the Godfreys (it also didn't help she was dressed in only the best of clothes). I glanced down at her stomach, noticing the obvious bump (small in size but in the later weeks or months would grow bigger) protruding from her abdominals. She was pregnant and far along, it seemed. I wonder who the father was.

"Letha," Roman stated, a smile appearing on his face as he gave Letha a quick hug. That smile…it was one that was real with caring and affection. I didn't think Roman Godfrey could produce such a response.

"So who is this?" Letha's eyes flashed to me, taking me in for the first time it seemed.

"Letha Godfrey, this is Katerina Rumancek." I smiled brightly and shook her hand, causing the girl to brighten before me. She already had that glow about her- it was almost intoxicating.

"It's Kate, and it's nice to meet you." I released her hand looking at the clock on the wall. Peter was probably already out and waiting for me.

"It's nice to meet you as well!" She entwined her arm with mine, looking up at Roman. "Can I get a ride home? Dad is busy at the hospital and Mom isn't picking up."

"Of course, cousin of mine." He gestured for us to move, smiling at me as we three walked out of the school. Random students glared at us, and whispered like always but I chose to ignore them, focusing on finding my brother. I smiled, glimpsing my brother trying to juggle for Shelley, even from where I was the bad accent he was producing excited a lot of love from the poor girl. As we walked cup to them, Letha stiffened beside me and a rush of pheromones enveloped me. What the hell?

"Terrible, got any other tricks?" Roman asked as he dropped all three oranges and started to yell his loss at Shelley.

"Not with the ladies present," He gestured towards Shelley, before winking at me. I flipped him off with a smile before letting go of Letha's hold.

"Have you met my cousin, Letha?" Roman asked, gesturing towards Letha who had the biggest smile on her face with her eyes wide as she stared down at my brother.

"No," Peter pushed forward his hand for Letha to shake. "Peter."

"Hey." She didn't shake, smiling as she talked but slowly losing the enthusiasm as they looked at each other. Apprehension and fright enveloped her, lust and wanting slightly subdued but still there. Wait a sec….she likes him! I smiled as the thought crossed my mind, snickering to myself as Peter dropped his hand.

"Circus is over," Roman stated. "Let's get going." As he opened the doors, and started grabbing Shelley's bag, the only thing I could think of is how the hell I was going to fit in there.

xXx

Here, I was…contemplating life and pheromones as I sat with my knees up against my chest in the back of the truck with Shelley stretched out, her back curled due to her tall statue. Letha, the poor girl, was basically sitting on my brother's lap, having an inner war if her scent had anything to say about it. Peter's scent was more subtle- I could tell he definitely thought she was attractive but it probably hadn't crossed his mind about how much. Roman…his scent was one that was hard to describe. The darkness of what he was could be smelt on him, faint at the moment due to the raging hormones of teenagerhood and traces of his drug of choice- cocaine I think. There were also faint traces of lust and passiveness…what the hell does that mean? One thing I knew for sure: this was better than watching soap operas and eating a small bin of Ben and Jerry's.

"What?" Letha asked as Roman glanced at her for the sixth time…I know because I've counted. Being quiet does have its advantages after all. Also, I was _very_ bored.

"Remember that guy lying in the road the night of the dance?" Roman asked, glancing at Letha as he drove, me praying in the back we wouldn't crash due to this cross-examination. "The one that saw Brooke Bluebell?"

"Yeah." She muttered, nodding as she remembered whoever they were talking about.

"I was thinking you could talk to your Pops…see if you can find out more about him." Roman basically asked, his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he spoke. I looked at Shelley and smiled, trying to reassure her that everything was fine even though I couldn't say it just yet.

"Like what?" She asked further, trying to get more information out of her cousin.

"Like something that might have not made the papers." Roman quickly answered.

"What are you two up to?" I snickered when she questioned the two, looking at both Peter and Roman with accusing eyes. She didn't think I was in on it too. Yay for being the innocent looking one in our twin duo.

"That's on a need to know basis." Roman almost stuttered as he realized the can of worms he just opened. Letha seemed like the kind of relative that actually cared about her family and if one of them was about to do something stupid, she seemed like she would go in with balls a blazing.

"Hunting the demon dog." Peter suddenly answered, causing Roman to look at him as if he just betrayed him. I fought the urge to laugh as Peter took on an innocent look when Letha looked at him in clear aggravation due to this topic changing to the obscured.

"No you're not." Letha quickly stated, looking at the two with one of those "What the fuck" looks.

"There are mitigating circumstances. We think the demon dog might be a person." Roman muttered, trying to get her attention off of the demon dog being real. It was better for everyone to think that it was a person, not a damn werewolf.

"Are you high?" Letha asked, her voice serious as she observed her cousin.

"That's not the point." Roman sidestepping the high question, even though we all knew he had probably snorted something before we all poured into the car. My theory was that he used the drugs as a way to control what he was, even though he didn't know it yet. Plus, I personally think he does what he does just to look cool and potentially a bad ass. "This guy is hurting people."

"Okay: A- it's not a guy…it's an it." Letha started, Peter draping his arm around the back of the seat to pat Shelley's knee. Glancing at me, Peter flicked me in the neck. I quickly grabbed his finger and twist. I puckered my lips at him as he refused to yell in pain, giggling as I let him go which earned me the bird and a slight glare. "B- Say you had a single good reason you think it's a person, you can't seriously think you are better off chasing him then a trained professional." She continued, looking at Peter for a brief second before returning her attention to Roman. "And C- do you really think a psychiatric patient gonna talk about these things?"

"Well yes." Roman answered in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes, leaning my head against the window as we began to make our way towards the lone roads that would lead to home.

"Say it was a person, what do you imagine you are going to do when you find him?"

"One thing, sweetheart." Roman smirked, clearly pleased with what he was about to say. "Put him in the pound." I could hear Letha huff in aggravation, not amused with how her cousin was acting right now. Even though I have only known her for an hour or two, I could understand why she acting this way.

"Can I ask what possible good is going to come from this?" She muttered, silence filling the car as no one spoke up. I closed my eyes as she spoke, knowing what possible good could come from this….nothing at all.

xXx

I opened my eyes as Roman slowly stopped the truck in front of our home. Grabbing my bag from the floor, I smiled up at Shelley who had been watching me from the looks of it. "Bye, Shelley." I stated with a smile, noticing how Roman and Peter were already out of the car. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, 'kay?" She nodded with a smile and waved. Pushing the door open, I climbed out before Letha could speak up.

"Kate?" I looked back in the car, watching as Letha turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing at the two males who seemed to be arguing over what had occurred in the truck minutes ago.

"Can you watch out for Roman?" She muttered, looking down sadly. "I feel like your brother and Roman are going to do something stupid." I smirked, saluting her with a smile and a bow.

"Don't worry about a thing." I laughed. "I shall protect them from their stupidity as always. See ya later, Letha." She smiled and nodded, watching me as I ran towards my brother, Roman glancing at me as he got back in his truck and drove away. "So what's the plan, Toto?" Pulling at one of my curls, we started our way down the stairs; both of us stepping gingerly due to the old steps.

"Meet at the cemetery in a few," He muttered looking around for a brief second. "Roman's bringing the shovels and I the supplies." Looking at my clothes, he shook his head. "You will need to change into something darker." Peter gestured, pointing at my bright, salmon jeans and the white tank I was wearing underneath my hoodie. "We don't need to get caught, remember?" I flipped him off as we walked into the trailer.

"Just give me a few seconds." I groaned, walking into my room to commence the changing. As I pulled off my pants to replace them with some old, black skinnies I've had for a while. I could smell Mom entering the trailer before hearing her. I smiled as Peter and Mom started to talk, stripping off my white, paint stained tank, for one of the band shirts I had stolen from Peter (he didn't know that, of course.). Pulling my hoodie back on and scooping my hair back into a pony tail, I walked out of my room.

"There's my baby." Momma stated with a smile, gesturing for me to hug her. Hugging her tightly, I smiled as she kissed my head before letting me go. "I got duck." She stated with a smile, opening the plastic bag to reveal her catch from the market today. "I thought I would make something fancy shmachy tonight."

"We're going out." Peter muttered, messing with a box knife before putting it in his bag.

"I know." Mom muttered, looking at the both of us with a knowing look. Sometimes I wondered if Mom had a gift as well or was it just regular ole Mother's Intuition. "You know your grandfather Nikolai was very proud of you." She stated, motioning towards the picture of Nikolai. "Of both of you." She glanced up at me and smiled, grabbing my hand for a brief second before returning her attention to Peter. "You know that?" She asked, looking at the both of us before glancing at the picture. "Do you remember when that picture was taken?"

"No, I can't." Peter muttered, walking towards the door. He gestured at me to follow before muttering goodbye to Mom. I smiled at her, tugging at one of my curls.

"Save me some food?" I asked, walking towards the door. She nodded and smiled brightly.

"Of course, baby. Now go make sure your brother doesn't get arrested." I nodded and smiled before running out of the door to my brother and our night adventures.

xXx

"It's cold as balls out here, Peter." I groaned as another shiver ran through my body. Gesturing for me to get closer, I curled up against him; both of us hiding behind a rather large tombstone as we sat in darkness. Petr gave me the cigarette he had just lit, smiling as I inhaled deeply before giving it back to him. "The sky…it's quite beautiful." I muttered, watching as the stars grew bright in front of us. He nodded. "Remember when we used to go out into the fields when we were kids." He snickered.

"We got smacked when that owner found us, and later when Mom got us home….how where we supposed to know it was a national park?" Both of us laughed as quietly as we could at the old memory before we allowed the silence to take us.

"Roman's here." I muttered as we watched Roman throw some shovels over the fence before jumping it. Putting the cigarette out, we both stood up.

"Did you actually dress up as a grave robber?" Peter asked with a smile on his face. I laughed at his comment, waiting to see what Roman would say.

"No, I dressed up like you." He retorted, causing me to giggle. Winking at me, Roman started to follow Peter as we walked through cemetery. "Did you know people used to believe that people came back as blood thirsty revenants because bloating of internal organs made them like belch up fluid from inside the lungs?" I nodded, already knowing that random fact. That is where the vampire myth started and why now people were find old skeletons with wooden stakes in their chest. Back then, people were scared of the dead coming back to bite them in the ass. "They're coming to get you, Barbara! They're coming for you, Barbara." Roman stated in a weird ass voice, causing Peter and I to laugh.

"You are so fucking weird." I muttered, gaining a slight punch in the arm from Roman.

"Is there like a summer school for serial killers?" Peter asked, laughing as we made our way to Willoughby's grave. Looking down at the freshly patted dirt, I huffed in agitation.

"Shit," Roman groaned; Peter muttering the same thing as they realized the amount of work that was going to be needed. It was about to be a long ass night.

xXx

Walking around the gravesite, I kept my eyes trained on the surrounding tombstones in case of any intruders. I had been deemed as lookout in this adventure- I was okay with this cause I did not want to be digging until I was sweaty as hell. I would rather what these two thunderheads get all sweaty from grave robbing. "So how many funerals have you been too?" Roman asked, causing Peter to stop for a second.

"A few. The Rumanceks are lively kicking due to positive life style changes." I laughed at Peter's comment, which gained me some dirt being thrown my way. I flipped him off and continued to scan the site, making sure we weren't being watched.

"What are they like for you people?" Roman asked as he dug, my body tensing from his word choice. "Funerals, I mean."

"Committed. We aren't allowed to eat, wash…ears are covered and the dead guy's stuff is burnt." I nodded in agreement, my mind thinking back to Nikolai's funeral and the shit that happened. It was something I hadn't wanted to remember for a long time.

"Why?" Roman continued to ask as they dug.

"Cause the Rumanceks should not be remembered for their earthly things." Peter stopped, probably remembering what I was thinking about as well. Glancing at me, he added. "They also cut off your head."

"What?" Roman asked, stopping as he looked at my brother with a weird expression; clearly confused by what my brother just said.

"Things happen to our kind after your dead if you don't cut off the head." Peter explained before going back to digging.

"What kind of things?" Roman inquired as Peter kept digging in the soft soil.

"Bad kind." I answered, not wanting to talk about Nikolai anymore. Roman nodded as I answered his question for him.

"I've been two funerals." Roman stated as he dug through the grave. "One was my dad's. It's all pieces. I remember the shot and going downstairs. He was on the floor. I remember thinking of how much trouble he would be in for the mess."

"That's fucked up." Peter looked down at Roman as he started to dig again after revealing his fucked up story.

"And depressing as hell." I muttered as I listened to Roman's story. Why would some child think that? Especially if it was his dad lying dead on the floor? It had to be Olivia's doing. Roman glanced at me before looking at my brother, gesturing towards the grave site.

"Dig."

xXx

I watched from above as my brother and Roman opened up the coffin, revealing numerous bags of dirt in the coffin's end. "Where's she?" Roman asked, huffing as he tried to get his breath back. I rolled my eyes, pointing at the other side as I realized what was wrong with this picture.

"Other side, dumbass." I groaned, Roman looking up at me with a glare. Peter looked up at me as he realized what had happened as well.

"Hold on," Peter muttered, placing the lantern down beside the coffin before opening the other half. I fought the urge to gag as the other half of the dead girl was revealed to us. Roman cursed under his breath as he looked at the dead girl's half torn body. "Get the thing from my bag." I handed Peter's bag to Roman, watching as it was passed to my brother. I looked up, glancing around to make sure no one was coming before returning my attention to Peter and Roman. Peter slowly unbuttoned the girl's shirt to reveal the lower half of her torso. Looking at his bag and back, I realized what he was going to do.

"This is going to be sick." I groaned in disgust.

"You want this dance?" Peter asked as he gestured for the knife in Roman's hands.

"You're the expert." Roman answered, handing Peter the knife in retaliation. I smirked, crouching low beside the cliff of dirt so I could watch my brother at work.

"Grab the light." Peter ordered, Roman following his directions as Peter muttered in Romanian for a brief second before putting his hand on the girl's forehead. "You didn't deserve this." He muttered sadly. I nodded in agreement as I looked down at the poor girl.

"You make this look easy." Roman muttered as Peter slowly cut through the girl's torso, liquid spewing out as he made his way down her torso. Peter hardly breathed as he cut, his concentration solely on getting this done as quickly as possible. "What's your cousin gonna do with that?" Roman asked as Peter started to pull the intestines out of the girl and into the glass jar he brought from home.

"What she can." Peter huffed as he continued his work. "No promises."

"You really don't want to know." I muttered as Peter continued pulling some of her intestines into the jar.

"Other funeral?" Roman stated, gaining a groan from Peter and I. "It was Shelley's." That caused Peter to stop for a second, before closing the jar. Looking up, I noticed the sheriff's car pulling up a couple of yards back.

"Shit, we got company." I hissed. Peter and Roman quickly climbed out, Peter's bag around my chest as we ran away from the gravesite. We ran into the woods surrounding the cemetery, not stopping until we were at least a mile into the forest.

"Shit, that was close." Roman laughed as we huffed out of breath. Peter flipped him off before shoving the jar into the bag around my body. Kissing my forehead, he hugged me loosely as we both tried to gain our breath back.

"That was too damn close." I groaned as I leaned against Peter. Looking at them both, I added, "It was the sheriff's car. Dr. Chasseur was probably with him, knowing our luck." Peter groaned, but nodded. Roman looked at us, solemnly as we stood in silence.

"We got shit done." Roman muttered. "That's what counts." Looking around, he groaned in anger. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?!" Peter and I both laughed before I gestured towards my nose.

"Come on," I groaned. "We got a long night ahead of us." Peter patted Roman on the back as we started our walk through the woods and hopefully back home.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! The song in the beginning of the chapter is Soothe My Soul by Depeche Mode! Along with this, I based Kate's painting and dream off the last episode of Hannibal, where Alana talks about her dream of being surrounded by dark fluid. I just wanted people to know this. :) Hope everyone enjoys! Read and review please. **


	6. Hello, Handsome

_Running..._

_My breath sharp and ragged as I push through the woods, my eyes wide as I look through the brush of the dark forest. "PETER!" I scream, "PETER, WHERE ARE YOU?" I wipe the tears from my eyes as I look around, holding my arms around my waist as I listen for my brother. Oh my fucking god, where are you Peter? _

_"Kate..."_

_I run towards the voice, pushing through the thorny bushes that scrapped my arms and legs before I..._

_"PETER!"_

My eyes flash open as lightening pierced the air, the darkness of my room illuminated for a brief second before disappearing into darkness again. Listening to the pattering of the rain on the roof of the trailer, I pull myself up from the bed; rearranging my tank top that had slid up as I slept. Walking out of my room, I made my nightly rounds like I usually did on a sleepless night. Opening the door to my mother's room, I sighed as I looked upon the curled up form of my mother. Mom was safe and unaware- that gave me more relief than I imagined.

"Pup?" I bit back a scream as Peter emerged from the living room, dressed in one of his old tank tops and pajama pants. Breathing deeply, I smiled as I yawned from the loss of sleep. "Why are you up?"

"Bad dream...wanted to make sure Mom was okay." I muttered, looking back at Mom before closing the door. Peter huffed, motioning towards his room with a yawn and the point of a finger. Nodding, I walked into his room and slowly curled up, watching as he laid beside me. I smiled as Peter began to run his fingers through my hair slowly, pulling at one of my curls as my eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter murmured, allowing me to use his chest as a pillow as we laid there. I nodded, ignoring the feeling of dread that overcame me.

"I was running," I began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I was in the woods and I was so scared...I couldn't find you. I searched for you so long in the dark, screamed so loud that I could hardly speak. You spoke my name and when I found you...you were dead on the ground...your face...gone." I fought the urge to cry as the dream came back up to the surface, Peter's hold on me tight as I tried not to cry. "I was alone...you were dead and I was alone."

"I will never leave you alone, Katerina! You hear me?" Peter muttered, loud enough to shake me but not loud enough to wake Mom from her slumber. "You are my twin sister and I will never let you go through this world alone." He laughed for a second before speaking again. "We'll probably die together- you know...all that twin crap that you read about in books." I laughed, flicking him in the arm before yawning again. "I'm being serious though, Kate. I'm never gonna die on you."

"Promise?" I muttered, looking up at him. He smiled and winked.

"I promise." He answered. "Now go to sleep." Nodding, I curled up and allowed myself to fall back into unconsciousness, knowing that my brother was there to stay.

xXx

This school day has been utterly boring...and I mean really boring.

Classes weren't entertaining at all; not even painting could hold my attention for very long. Shelley had been sympathetic, keeping me somewhat occupied with some jokes and deep thoughts. After we parted from Art, I headed towards the outside- hoping to God I could find my brother in these masses of dull people. Eating lunch with him could brighten my mood before our Literature class with Roman.

Speak of the devil.

Moving as slowly as I could, I looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at. It was Letha and Peter, the two of them conversing like they were friends. Even from here, I could smell the happiness and slight twinge of lust coming from both of them. Hmm, their possible relationship could prove to be interesting, especially since she was pregnant. Maybe Peter could help her with the baby. Who knew? "Well, hello Captain Tightpants." I muttered, laughing as Roman jumped and turned to face me.

"Holy shit, Kate!" Roman growled at me, his chest heaving. I laughed, gesturing to my brother and his cousin.

"Why were you staring at them like a lost puppy?" I asked, earning a shift glare from Roman. "Oh come on, now, you can't think anything bad is going to happen?!" I watched as Roman lit a cigarette and walked away. Oh come on! I walked after him, leaving the unaware couple alone to eat. Following Roman to one of the hidden corners of the school, I made him stop. "What the hell is your problem, Roman?"

"Nothing, Kate." Roman growled before take a deep inhale of his cigarette. "You are annoying as hell sometimes, you know that?" I flipped him off, aggravated by his denial.

"And you are a little shit too, but we all have our vices." I hissed back. "You need to get over the fact that Peter will talk to Letha. She is your fucking cousin, for Christ's sake, and she will probably be around us from time to time." Roman crossed his arms, glaring at me as I talked. "You can lie and pout all you want, but I know you are insecure as hell about all of this….but you don't know how your cousin views Peter…she could pity him for all we know." Lie, I know, but whatever gets this guy's head out of his ass.

"Yeah, she's all heart." Roman muttered before stamping out his cigarette. "So, you coming with us to see your cousin?" I shook my head in response.

"Destiny? Not today….I have homework to do and unlike you two, I like keeping my grades above average." He laughed at that, flicking me in the arm. "Besides, I don't think I would fit in that small ass, muscle car. I rather not sit in my brother's lap, and like hell would I sit in your's."

"Aw, come on. "He puckered his lips up at me. "You know you want to." I flipped him off, which caused him to laugh even more.

"Just don't piss off my cousin, okay?" I asked of him. His face went serious real quick, looking at me with wide eyes. "You never know what she will do."

"You mean she could…." I started laughing as he became scared right before my eyes. Holy shit, the guy was petrified my cousin would curse him or something. This was making my day! "Stop laughing, Kate!" Giggling, I ran off as the bell rung; the long strides of Roman coming after me makes this day much more appealing than before.

xXx

A day had passed and my lovely cousin had demanded that I come with Peter to see her work her magic. Knowing full well I couldn't say no, here I was- standing with my brother as we waited for her to answer the door. "Smile, pup." Peter muttered as he pulled one of curls hard. I flicked him in the face as he smiled at my reaction.

"Stop, Peter." I murmured, rubbing my scalp. "My head hurts today." He nodded, kissing my head before Destiny swung the door open and smiled.

"Hello, sweeties." She stated happily, giving my brother a hug before he walked in. Hugging me tightly, she kissed my head where Peter had pulled my hair. "Boys don't seem to realize how much that hurts sometimes. I had some pain meds in the cabinets if you need them."

"Thanks!" I answered with a smile. Walking towards the kitchen, I pulled off my red leather jacket and draped it across the couch's arm rest.

"So where is your extremely tall Upyr friend?" Destiny asked, looking at the both of us for answers.

"He's going to a party but he expects a full report." Peter laughed, shrugging off his jacket before throwing it on top of the counter.

"So Inspector Rumancek is still on the case?" Destiny asked, glancing at me with a smile. She placed a wooden chair in the space between the couch and kitchen- probably where she was going to sit when she started doing her magic.

"Shut up." Peter groaned, placing the bottle of tequila we had recently stolen on the counter. I grabbed the shot glasses from out of the cabinet, placing three before Peter with a knowing look. I was going to need some of that liquid courage if I was going to watch this shit go down.

"Peter, if this goes wrong, Roman could go to his Mom and you would end up in the cage." Destiny stated, gesturing at both of us as she continued to talk. "Both of you if this doesn't pan out." Peter glanced over at her, unwilling to speak because both of us knew that what she was saying was a possibility. Grabbing one of the shot glasses, he looked away and began to pour. "Okay, this is going to get messy." Destiny muttered, putting the jar of bloated intestines in front of her. Opening the jar, blood and flesh began to spill out- Peter looking as if he was fighting the urge to gag at the bloody mess that was pouring out.

"That is fucking disgusting." I groaned as Destiny looked at the mess with bright eyes. I quickly grabbed one of the shot glass and poured it down my throat, ignoring the burn of tequila. Destiny smiled as she found what she wanted, slowly pulling out an engorged worm from the bloated flesh; holding it up in the air, she smiled at the both of us before dropping worm into her mouth. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to gag as I smelled the room deeply. That flesh burned my nostrils, but what was worst was the smell of that worm- I could smell the taint of magic on it. My head thumped hard as I tried to ignore what I was taking in. Destiny quickly grabbed the shot glass out of Peter's hand and downed it, looking up for a minute before swallowing it fully, licking her blood-stained fingers one by one until they were clean. "Now," Destiny muttered, walking quickly towards the chair. I grabbed the leather strap and threw it to Peter, who began to wrap the leather around Destiny in effort to pin her to the chair. "Okay, whatever you need, ask it quickly cause this goes fast."

"Okay." We both muttered at the same time, causing Destiny to laugh anxiously. As Peter strapped her in, he asked with a smile. "I don't suppose you're ticklish, huh?"

"Try it and it'll be the last thing you ever do." She answered, causing me to giggle. Peter kneeled beside her, grabbing both of her hands to keep Destiny restrained if need be. I stood behind her, hands on the back of the seat, just in case. Taking deep breaths in, Destiny suddenly screamed, throwing her head back before glaring at Peter for a brief second; suddenly her head went between her legs, her body shaking slightly as she channeled Lisa Willoughby's spirit.

"Can you talk?" Peter asked, Destiny still leaning forward with her hair covering her face.

"Yes." She muttered, her voice tinged with otherness; the hairs on the back of my neck standing up straight as she spoke.

"What can you tell me?" Peter asked.

"I hated butterscotch-"Destiny started to spew out random details of this girl's life; I rolled my eyes as I realized that Peter hadn't worded the question probably. The poor girl's spirit was pouring her most inner secrets out, and it was wasting time because the right question wasn't asked.

"What can you tell me about your death, Lisa?" I asked, Destiny's body tensed up before throwing her head back again, Destiny biting back a scream before glaring at Peter. I shivered as icy breath poured out of Destiny's nostrils with each breath she exhaled. Wherever the girl had died, it had to have been cold. It was in the 70s in the apartment, but she was showing icy breath that could be seen on days where it was 30 to 40 degrees.

"I came to Hemlock Grove because of the invitation. It was dark. No one else was there. I thought that was a part of it." Lisa's spirit spoke quickly.

"Wait, what invitation?"

"Fun…Fun…Fun." This was right out of one of those horror films Peter liked to force me to watch. Destiny twirled her head in agony with each word, her eyes saddened by the spirit in her. "I parked, got out but left my keys in the car. Ding…Ding…Ding." I shivered as she spoke, watching as Peter held her intensely, Destiny's body shaking slightly as she continued. This spell couldn't hold for much longer- I don't know how much more Destiny could take from this. "I was alone, I thought, but he was there all big and all black…Ding…Ding…Ding." She groaned again, head down before flashing up again to stare down my brother. "I've always had a way with dogs. I reached out to pet his cheek and I saw his eyes…horrible yellow. Oh god, it was how he looked at me." Her voice amplified the horror Lisa felt right before she died. It was amazing, yet so sad that she had been that close to the vargulf. She had tried to empathize with the animal…it almost broke my heart.

"How did he look at you?" I asked, Destiny looking at me with her blacked out eyes. I stood my ground, refusing to show the fear and anxiety I felt.

"It's the way a dog looks at you when he can't tell you what he needs." I whimpered as she spoke those words. Before the girl's spirit could say anything, Destiny screamed right before throwing up everything in her body. I groaned at the sight, rolling my eyes as she spat out more liquid before looking up at the both of us with a smile and her regular amber eyes. "I need to brush my teeth." Well there goes the party.

xXx

"Do you think she's okay in there?" I muttered as the halls rang with the sound of a shower running. After throwing up everything imaginable (and putting that damn bug back in her pot of flowers), Destiny made her retreat into her shower and left us to clean the mess…well more like Peter clean the mess after I gathered the materials. Peter groaned at the smell of bleach as he scrubbed out the last of the mess.

"Yeah, she's fine." He answered, "Don't worry so much about her. Destiny can handle the shit she puts out." I nodded in agreement, smiling slightly as the shower turned off. I couldn't help but worry for her. It was in my nature as a Rumancek to be protective of my family. "Again, why was I deemed vomit cleaner?" Peter pointed out, glaring at me slightly as I smiled.

"Because you love me." I answered with a smile and a laugh. "And….touching vomit makes me wanna vomit."

"True," As he spoke, Destiny walked in- dressed in a tight blue tank and red shorts, drying her hair as she smiled at us both. "Next time, maybe lay off of the tequila." I smiled at his comment before letting it drop, the look on Destiny's face giving me the chills.

"You better be careful around this Roman and his mother." Destiny muttered, sitting against the couch as she continued to wring out the water in her hair. Anyone could see Peter tense up as she spoke, his aggravation and the overall tension he felt showing in how he moved.

"The little prince has no teeth," Peter hissed out, the drenched rag gripped tightly in his hand. "And the queen is an actress. She's bored."

"I saw a convergence of his fate line and heart line." Destiny continued, ignoring Peter's want to stop talking about Roman. "Your friend is going to face the hardest decision in his life and whoever is in his shadow is going to share in its consequences." Her words caused my body to tense and shake at the threat she was implying. What was the decision he was going to have to make? Would we be pulled into it? "And bored is just one mask. Who knows how many more that crazy bitch is wearing?" Peter and I both nodded in agreement. Olivia had more masks than an average human being, but I felt that there was more to her then what meets the eyes.

"Spick and span…Time to go, pup." I nodded, getting up from my seat before pulling on my red, leather jacket. Peter looked at Destiny with a sarcastic face. "It's a school night and all." She rolled her eyes at him before looking at the both of us.

"Peter, do you remember when Nikolai was so afraid of the Upyr? Kate, do you remember?" We both refused to answer because we all knew Nikolai and his undying fear of the Upyr. As we grew older, Nikolai would mention repeatedly to never make contact with Upyr and to run the other direction, especially when our gifts emerged. "Never forget what he is. Especially if he has." I nodded, smiling at her as Peter took what she said to heart. Following Peter to the bearded archway, we suddenly stopped. I watched as Peter turned back towards Destiny and started to fiddle with his hands (something he rarely did nowadays).

"What can you tell me about angels?" My eyes widened as he asked the question, my mind instantly thinking back to Letha and her baby. Why in hell was he asking Destiny this?!

"Angels are messengers who help us better understand God. Why are you asking me about angels?" Destiny answered in a monotone voice, before looking back at the both of us.

"There is this girl at my school…" Peter began before Destiny shook her head in disgust.

"What is it with you and crazy girls?" Destiny groaned before getting up, gesturing Peter to leave as she walked to the kitchen. Before I could move, she spoke again. "Kate?"

"Yeah?" I answered, watching as she grabbed a bottle of water before looking back at me.

"Watch out." She muttered. "Whatever happens with Roman, I feel that it will impact you the most. Just be careful and stay close to your brother." I nodded, refusing to show the fear I felt from her words. Running over to her, I gave her a quick hug before running after my brother; Destiny's words echoing in my skull as my heart thumped erratically in my chest.

What was going to happen to me in Hemlock Grave? What was I to do?


	7. The Crucible

I hate this car!

I hate it!

Spending a good ten to fifteen minutes playing the third wheel in this small sports car, I have grown a hate for it that would surprise even the most avid car lovers. Since I was part of this supernatural trio (and refused to let my brother go by himself to this town without me tagging along), I had been stuck in between Roman and Peter for the drive over. This drive wouldn't have bothered me if we were in that damn black truck where there was plenty enough room for all three of us to spread out comfortably. Yet as fate would have it, we were traveling in style and all those good ole' sharp turns had me in Roman's bubble more than I could count. Trying to steady myself, I had unknowingly been using Roman's thigh to catch myself. The shock and utter horror came when I felt him clench his thigh up, almost as if he wanted me to grip it harder. I thought it was my imagination until I looked up and noticed the look he was giving me.

He had fucking sex eyes...and they were glaring down at me full throttle.

Thank the heavens above when we finally pulled up to Lisa's house and parked. I fought the urge to jump out of the car as we just sat there for a few minutes in silence, observing the street and houses that surrounded us. I pushed myself closer to Peter, smiling when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Anyone could tell Roman was getting antsy from waiting, his eyes flitting back and forth between the black SUV that was parked in its driveway to the actual house itself. "What if Destiny was wrong?" Roman suddenly blurted. "What if the invitation was in Willoughby's car? Or her purse?"

"What if the moon hits your eye?" Peter retorted causing me to roll my eyes.

"Don't doubt Destiny, Roman." I muttered, looking at him before returning my attention to the house. "She is rarely wrong when it comes to her work." I fought the urge to shiver as her words from earlier came back to me...if she was rarely wrong, would I get hurt from the crossfire that is Roman Godfrey?

"What if it was an e-vite?" Roman continued, causing me to groan; throwing my head back in aggravation.

"Then the Order of the Dragon will have to find a new adventure." Peter answered, Roman tensing up as he spoke. Oh hell...

"Suck a bag of dicks!" Roman yelled at Peter, causing me to push him in the shoulder. "I never called us the Order of the Dragon." Peter almost giggled as he agreed with Roman, his eyes wide as he restrained himself from laughing. Peter was enjoying this a bit too much, it seemed.

"Would you calm your tits, for one damn second." I growled. Roman huffed, looking away as he started to chew on his fingernails. "What's with this guy?" He asked randomly. We both looked at what he was pointing at- an elderly male walking as fast as he could with his cane.

"I dunno. He's just old." Peter muttered, me nodding in agreement.

"Gross." I giggled at his comment, Roman smirking down at me before looking around again; his body shaking softly beside mine. I fought the urge to breath in his scent- I didn't want to know what he was feeling and a part of me didn't want to smell his Upyr nature underneath the pheromones.

"How old is your mom anyway?" I looked at Peter. Where in hell did that come from? Was there something he wasn't telling me?

"Why don't you ask her that?" Roman retorted causing both of us to laugh. I would have to be there to see that; probably bring some popcorn to watch that drama fest start. "What if they don't leave?" I groaned louder as he started to continue his rant.

"What if we stop beginning sentences with those two words?" Peter asked, causing Roman to look at him with a glare. Huffing in resignation, Roman became quiet for a few moments before shocking us both.

"Fuck Penrose." Roman muttered before exiting his car. What the fuck, Roman!

"Fucking hell!" I growled, jumping out of Roman's car with Peter hot on my tails. I could hear Peter cursing up a storm from behind me as well- both of us clearly aggravated with this turn of events.

"Hey! We were going to wait til they left!" Peter hissed as we sprinted after him, hoping to get Roman to turn away from the door. "Roman!" We both watched as he suddenly banged on the door with the knocker. "Asshole! What the fuck?" Peter muttered, putting himself in front of me as we stood beside Roman. Roman knocked again before smirking at both of us. Peter quickly turned around, his eyes flitting back and forth; keeping watch for anyone unsuspected as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Willoughby asked, looking at the three of us with wary eyes. Even from where I stood, I could see the dried tear stains on this man's face. Even though he wasn't wearing black, he was still in mourning for his dead daughter.

"Mr. Willoughby, we're here about Lisa."

"This isn't a good time." The father muttered, moving to close the door before Roman spoke up.

"Mr. Willoughby." My body shook as the pheromones Roman was letting go changed drastically, the scent of his abilities pushing through as he spoke to the grieving father. I blinked repeated, doing my best not to show how affected I was by Roman's powers. There was something about the scent that was setting me on the edge. "You're exhausted. You should really take a nap." I looked up, watching as Mr. Willoughby backed up and sat down beside the steps, curling up at the base of stairs. Roman smiled at the both of us, hitting Peter on the arm before walking in. Peter looked at me and shook his head, gesturing for me to walk in before him. Stepping in, I watched as Roman took off the man's glasses and placed them beside his face before returning his attention to my brother.

"In case you were wondering, cops call this shit breaking and entering." Peter muttered, still outside the door.

"Was it ever going to be anything else?" Roman asked, clearly wanting the answer to his question. Standing where I was, I almost felt invisible. Both wanted power and control in this situation but neither were willing to give up that they thought was right. Tension was so thick between the two, you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm just saying there's the right way and there's the foolish way. Don't ever do it that way again." The tone in his face caused me to nod in agreement, the sister in me agreeing out of love and the wolf in me wanting to bare my neck in submission.

"You're a fucked way." Roman pouted, walking towards the kitchen. Peter muttered in agreement as he closed the door behind us and followed. Wow, this house...was so damn clean. It almost looked like they were going to move or at the very least was cleaning the place out. I could understand if they needed the change of scenery. Not many would want to be around the place where the dead loved one used to be. Roman groaned silently, pulling the rag I had given him out of his coat pocket before wiping up the blood that was starting to drip out of his nose. It was starting to get so stained from his blood, you could hardly see the paint I had left behind.

"Does that hurt?" Peter asked, clearly curious as we both watched him try to clean himself up as we walked.

"You wouldn't notice if a bus hit you."

"All right, let's just do this and get out of here."

"I second that." I muttered as we climbed the stairs up to the second floor. "We can't stay here for very long." Finally making our way up to the second floor, I glanced around; watching as my brother went into one of the room.

"In here." Peter and I quickly ran into the room Roman was in and started to search. "Find anything?"

"No, not yet. You?"

"Ohh." I turned to see Roman pull out a pair of lace knickers with a faux bunny tail on the back. The girl definitely had some strange tastes. The look on Roman's face however showed how much he approved of them. "Hippity- hop."

"Nice."

"Oh my god, Roman! Put those back, you perv." I growled, trying to grab them out of his pocket. "They belong to a dead girl." Roman laughed, dodging me before towering over me. I stood my ground, looking up at him as he leered down at me.

"If I do, what will you give me in return?" He asked, looking me up and down before smirking. Was he really asking me what I think he was?!

"Please don't antagonize her, Roman." Peter muttered as he shuffled through the girl's nightstand. "She always has a knife hidden on her and you don't want to be on the receiving end." I smiled at Roman as his eyes widened at Peter's word before he looked me over for a good second. I flipped him off with a smile and a slow bow.

"Cool." We all froze as a young female with long brown hair walked into the room, looking at us with a curious expression. She was young, probably only 14 or 15 year old. If she was in this house, she had to be related to the family somehow. "Roman Godfrey in my house." Thank the heavens for this boy's reputation in Hemlock Grove and its surrounding towns, it surely did come in handy. If she knew of Roman and had that almost gleeful expression on her face, she wasn't going to yell for help.

"We're looking for some mail that might have come for Lisa." Peter stated, gesturing around him as he spoke. The girl looked at him for a brief second before answering.

"Why?" She asked, her tone tinted with aggression and the young hormones of an angst ridden teenager. This was probably Lisa's sister; there were certain similarities in the face between the two that could only be explained through genetics.

"We think someone might have killed her." Roman bluntly answered, causing both of us to turn and look at him. What the hell was wrong with him today? I started to pull at the locket around my neck to keep myself calm as this played out before us.

"Oh. Someone like you." I bit back a laugh when she responded. She had spunk, I must admit.

"Touche." Roman retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck up." Peter growled at Roman, his body tense from how the conversation was going between the two. I could understand why- this girl didn't need to know the full blunt of what we were trying to do. If she knew too much, she could get all of us in trouble; well more likely Peter and I because Roman could probably get out of anything, especially with his mother's help.

"Are you the ones that dug up my sister?" She asked, all of us too shocked to answer her question. The young sister continued as we stood in silence. "I don't care. Like that is so much worse than what already happens to you when you die?" Wow, this girl….she was seriously something. If I didn't know better, I would think she was just being an angry teenager but knowing that her sister had just died, maybe this was her way of coping- be indifferent and it wouldn't hurt at all. "Mom's taking Gary to be put down."

"What?"

"Gary." She gestured towards the picture of a Boston terrier that was on the wall. "Mom can't handle having a dog around and Dad can't handle the thought of having the dog Lisa loved so much being with new owners. Seems like a bit much for a Boston terrier, don't you think?"

"It does." Roman muttered, Peter and I nodding in agreement.

"That's pretty fucked up." I muttered. That is a shitty fate for some poor dog who didn't know any better. The girl looked at me and smiled slightly before continuing.

"You guys didn't look over here." She walked over to the desk and pulled out a small black piece of paper with a matching envelope before walking back over to us. "Is this what you are looking for? I found it in Lisa's sock drawer when I was looking for leggings." She kept it in her hands, glancing down at it before speaking again. "I thought it was an invitation to a rave, so I begged her to take me, but she wouldn't." She looked dead at us as she continued to speak, her eyes reflecting the guilt and unspoken anger she had for her dead sister. "So I looked at her, so fucking pretty, and I said that I hope she ends up in a dumpster." Wow, that was seriously messed up. She was probably feeling guilty for speaking such things to her sister, but would probably never admit it. People always say to speak kind things to others because you never know when that will be the last time you ever see them. This girl definitely proved this saying to be correct.

"Ok." Roman muttered, clearly put off by the girl's rant.

"I already showed it to my parents." Roman grabbed the invitation out of her hand before looking it over. I moved closer, taking in the words on the paper. Definitely an invitation, if I didn't know better I would say this was a girl's handwriting. It was way too neat to be done by a male. "They just got pissed. They rather believe she was killed by an animal. It's easier, I guess."

"Fun, fun, fun." I muttered, shivering as Destiny's possessed words echoed in my memories. I could still hear the terror and desperation from the poor girl's words as Destiny had channeled her.

"What the hell is Castle Godfrey?" Peter asked, looking at Roman for answers. Whoever had sent this had wanted Lisa to be at some place called Castle Godfrey on the full moon.

"The mill." Roman answered, looking at us both as he continued to speak. "It's what people call the old steel mill." Damn, what did these Godfreys not do to make money?

"All right, thanks. This is…This is very helpful." Peter told the girl with a smile. "We should do." Peter grabbed my wrist, ready to pull me out of the room before the sister spoke up again.

"Why do you care who did this?" Her voice grew high pitched as she looked to Roman for answers. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Cause when we find him, he's going to be joining Gary."

xXx

Food, glorious food…the voice in my head sung happily as I took a bite of my food. "I need to know if you're taking this as seriously as I am." I stopped chowing down on my soft tacos as Peter spoke. It had been an hour since we left the Willoughby's and after buying some lovely Taco Bell we had pulled off the road and parked for a good ole teenage picnic. The boys had taken the hood of the car so I had resigned myself to sitting on the curb, which didn't bother me as much as it should.

"My name is on this." Roman muttered, flinging the invitation around in one hand for emphasis. "This thing put my name on this."

"Your family's name." Peter muttered. I rolled my eyes as Peter poked at the poor boy's words.

"This matters to me as much as it matters to you." Roman basically yelled, clearly wanting my brother to know how much it meant to him. "But if you end up in jail, you better reconsider that hair. I'm just saying." Roman laughed before taking a bit of his food. I bit back a laugh as Peter looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I'll just point them to your lips." Peter retorted, causing me to cough out my food. I grabbed my drink and began to guzzle as Roman made kissing sounds with his lips. I flipped them the both off.

"Ya'll are stupid…I almost died." I muttered, causing Peter to pull one of my curls with a smile on his face.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Roman asked all of the sudden.

"Man, I try not to fucking think about it." I laughed at Peter's response, before nodding in agreement.

"That's something I don't even want to think about." I muttered. "Life is already too messy as it is." Before Peter could speak up, his phone beeped; causing him to look at it for a brief second, I took a big whiff and pushed myself up. His scent had changed…tangy with a bit of musk, it was someone he liked.

"What's up?" Roman asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh, Lynda." Lie….I glanced at him as I took a big gulp of my tea before crinkling up my taco wrapper. "She needs some help back home…water heater or some shit." Oh, he is really bullshitting now. Who the hell was on the phone texting him?! Wait a second….it was Letha. It had to be her or his scent wouldn't have changed so drastically. I fought the urge to laugh at my realization. "We'll reconvene? Go to the mill later?" Roman looked at him for a brief second, clearly not buying his lies but wanting to all the same. "What is that a problem?" Peter asked as Roman stared at him.

"Man's gotta do." Roman muttered before taking a bit of his food. Silence surrounded us as the two males kept eating their food, both unwilling to say anything as we wasted daylight.

This was really fucking awkward….yay me.

xXx

Several hours later, we finally found our way to Castle Godfrey. Stumbling upon them on the side of the road as Letha drove away, I knew that tension was going to be high before our drive over to the old mill and my assumption had been proven correctly. The tension between the two was rolling off in waves, especially from poor ole Roman. His protectiveness of his cousin was far more excessive than Peter's when it came to me. Poor Peter with his wanting of the girl and clear confusion about everything, I didn't know what to say to him to make it better. So I just sat quietly, glad when we finally had arrived to the mill.

"How does it feel to have your name on everything?" Peter asked, as we drove up. I laughed at his comment, glad a smirk had emerged on the rich boy's face.

"Like a fucking pimp." Roman answered, causing me to snort in response.

"Well it looks like the damn setting to an apocalypse movie out here." I muttered, gaining a shoulder push from Roman. "Hey, it's true and you know it."

"Is there somewhere around back we can park this? You know..." Peter asked, me nodding along with him. The car was out in the open- anyone could spot it and the cops could be called on us. Not good when two of the three were thought to be blood thirsty werewolves, only half of that being true.

"Nobody gives a shit what happens out here." Roman groaned, before lighting a cigarette. Roman kept the door opened for me, letting me climb out before closing his door shut.

"Except us, right?" Peter muttered. I smiled and nodded. Peter quickly got out and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, both of us watching as Roman opened the chained up fence.

"Cool." Peter muttered as we three walked in. The mill was fucking huge, looming over us like a skyscraper. I fought the urge to shiver as the desolation of this place caught up to me. I hated silence, unless it was in a forest…at a place like this, it was fucking creepy.

"This is fucking disturbing." I groaned as I looked around, Peter walking beside me as Roman walked past us. "Who in their right mind would come out here willingly?" We walked in silence, watching as Roman opened the door into the building, gesturing for both of us to walk in after he climbed through the small door. Closing the door, I fought the urge to gag as the smell of mold and old steel hit my nostrils. Times like these were when I hated being a werewolf, especially since I was female. Having the keener smell between the two of us really blew sometimes.

"You ever seen this place when it was running?" Peter asked as we continued to walk.

"My old man closed it before I was born." He answered, leading us around as he spoke. "Lots of people died here- workers and shit." As we walked, a breeze ran past us causing my entire body to stop.

"Kate?" Peter asked, looking at me as I stared down at the ground. Looking up, I took a big whiff of the air; closing my eyes, I breathed in again before gagging. "What the hell!" Roman watched as Peter rubbed my back. "What did you smell?"

I looked up at Roman before I spoke. "Rotting flesh." I looked around. "Something is here." Roman nodded, motioning us on to continue.

"Probably just the fucking rats." He muttered in response. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue to keep from talking. Best keep my mouth shut just in case. I didn't want the prince to get antsy with me…not in here. Walking in silence, we made it to a large opening of steel rafters and falling water. I held Peter's hand tightly as he lead me around, his other hand holding a flashlight Roman had passed to him.

"You know when you close your ears, sometimes the sound of your heart is like a little man walking through the snow." Roman suddenly stated, stopping as he spoke. I shook my head and laughed.

"You are fucking weird sometimes, Roman." I stated with a smile. He smiled at me as Peter shook his head in response.

"Hey, what was that, uh, big structure that was outside?" Peter randomly asked, pointing outside as we kept walking through the puddles.

"It's a Bessemer converter." Roman answered, walking around the water as best as he could. Oh come on! Really? "At one point, they made pig iron into money." He jumped from dry land to dry land before looking around. "Do you have any idea what we may be looking for?

"Uhh….driver's license?" I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. "Social Security card, dream journal…" Oh, now he was just being lame. I punched him in the shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain.

"This is a joke. Left or right?" Roman asked, gesturing with the light coming out of his flashlight.

"I don't know. Let's split up." Peter suggested before gesturing to the left. "We'll go this way." I nodded, following my brother as we left Roman to fend for himself in this search.

xXx

"All right, I'm done. Let's get out of here." Peter stated. Peter and I had searched some of the hallways before Roman had tried to scare us; the prince leading us out of the back rooms to the rafters once again.

"We haven't found anything." Roman retorted, clearly wanting to stay and look a bit longer.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Peter muttered, me nodding in agreement as I yawned. Today had been a long day, and now all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Let's just keep looking." Roman muttered, earning a growl from my brother. As we kept walking, the scent I had picked up earlier grew stronger, a metallic taste growing in my mouth as the scent invaded my nostrils. I shook my head, pushing away a rat with my foot as we kept walking.

"I hate rats." Roman growled as he shuddered. Looking around, he spoke again. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, do you smell that?" Peter asked. I groaned loudly as Peter spoke. Really? This was getting tiring. I grabbed the flashlight out of Peter's hand before walking in front of them.

"If you both had been listening to me, I told you I smelt something off." I growled, flashing my light around before taking a deep whiff of the air. Peter picked up an old crowbar as they followed my footsteps. I followed the scent, the two boys walking behind me quickly as I tracked what I was smelling.

"Uh, I found it." I groaned, hearing the two boys run beside me. Roman groaned at the sight of the two dismembered legs, rats crawling on top and through it. With the flesh all mottled and rotting, it was obvious that the vargulf wasn't the only one who had decided to chew upon the flesh. Fucking rats. "Uh, fucking sick." I groaned, resisting the urge to vomit.

"What the fuck is that?" Roman yelled, his grip turning white on the flashlight.

"It's…its Lisa Willoughby." Peter groaned, his forced breath showing how affected he was by the scent.

"I'd like to go." Roman muttered. We both nodded quickly in response, all three of us sickened by the sight before us. Peter grabbed my wrist, almost pulling me away from the scene, clearly wanting to get us away from the sight.

"Who the fuck comes in here?" Peter yelled, his body still shaking from the sight we had just saw. I leaned up against the wall, breathing in shallow breaths in order to calm myself.

"I don't know." Roman responded.

"It's your fucking mill, Roman." I growled, earning a glare and a middle finger from the Godfrey heir.

"Should we tell someone?" He suddenly asked, causing me to laugh hysterically.

"Tell them what?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"I dunno." Roman muttered, rubbing his green eyes out of aggravation. Before I could say anything, a loud siren pierced the air, all three of us knowing that sound more than we should- it was the fucking cops.

"Shit!" Peter hissed in retaliation before looking at his partner in crime. I instantly went to Peter's side, readying myself for whatever needed to be done.

"I'll deal with it." Roman muttered, glancing at the door with a smirk on his face.

"Just do it, okay?" Peter pressed his hand on his chest to stop him. I looked at him for a second before understanding what he was trying to say. Peter wanted Roman to use his powers to get the cops to go away. "Don't fuck around."

"You've made your point." Roman muttered, looking around before glancing back at my brother. "Where?" The smirk that had been on his face disappeared as he questioned my brother.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, his voice riddled with confusion by Roman's question.

"You said you ran into Letha in town. Where?" Roman suddenly asked, looming over my brother as he asked his random ass question. I knew this would fucking happen, but really?!

"You really need to fucking do this now?!" I shrieked as I stared at the two boys in front of me. "Fucking hell."

"Jesus Christ, come on." Peter almost yelled, his eyes wide. Roman stared him down, refusing to think of anything else that was going on but what he wanted to know.

"Was she helping you out with the water heater too?" I rolled my eyes, pacing beside the two boys as they kept up the fight. This was getting fucking ridiculous, and with the police almost on our asses, this was not the time nor place to get into this pissing contest.

"They're going to find your car." Peter pointed out, trying to get the prince to change the conversation.

"You should have told me you were into the pregnant thing. I could 've hooked you up with my cousin." Fucking really? I groaned, rubbing my face as I fought the urge to start crying. I do not want to get caught here with the fucked up remains of Lisa Willoughby. No...No…no…not today.

"Roman, she's your cousin!" Peter shrieked, trying to get the boy to understand.

"I don't like secrets." Roman huffed, glaring at my brother with all the righteous teenager anger he had in him.

"Just get rid of them." Peter asked again, his body shaking before the Godfrey heir. "Please!"

"Please, Roman. Just do this." I begged, tears about to come out of my eyes at the thought of being caught here. I could feel Peter's grip on me tightened as anxiety ran through us both. Roman glanced over at me, noticing the tears running down my face before returning his attention to my brother.

"Since you said the magic word." He basically growled before walking away. I watched him take long strides to the door before putting my attention on my brother.

"Fuck!" Peter groaned, pacing around as Roman exited the building. I looked around, pulling Peter towards the opposite end of the mill.

"Come on, there has to be a way out or something." I muttered softly, shaking beside him. He shook his head, gesturing towards the window. I followed hesitantly, climbing up with Peter to see the confrontation between Roman and the officers.

"Come on, just do it." Peter muttered as we watched Roman talk to the police officers. "Do the creepy roofie eyes." We continued to watch as Roman talked to the officers before suddenly being arrested by the two officers. Glancing up at us, we both jumped down silently. Not moving, we listened as the two officers took Roman away.

"Fuck me!" I groaned, watching as my brother decided to freak the fuck out before me. "Calm down, Peter!" I forced him to look at me, breathing in deeply as I stared down at his wide eyes. "We are okay…everything is okay."

"Yeah…yeah you are right." He muttered, looking around before gesturing towards the door. "Let's get back to the car." I nodded following my brother as we made our way out of the door.

The hope we both had for the car quickly disappeared as he realized that Roman had the keys on him when he was arrested. Peter suddenly yelled, punching the steering wheel in aggravation as his anger came bubbling up to the surface. "Why?! Fuck!" I bit back a scream as he lashed out at the car, my body shaking as watched my brother throw a fit. "What are you doing? What are you-"He grabbed the steering wheel and leaned against it, shaking hard as he breathed heavy. I slowly touched his back, fighting the urge to jump away as I wrapped myself around him. "You asshole." He groaned at the car, his body shaking violently.

"It's okay….we're okay." He held onto me for a brief second, before calming himself. Looking up at me, he kissed my forehead. "We should leave the car." I muttered, gesturing towards the woodlands. "We can make our way home much faster." He nodded, pulling both of us out of the car. Walking towards the woods, I watched as my brother stopped at the generators and looked back towards the mills. "Peter?"

"Pup, I need to go back…" Looking at the generators, he motioned me upwards. "Climb up there and wait til I get back, okay?" Knowing I wouldn't get far with arguing, I nodded; quickly climbing up, I looked down at my brother who was watching me with a curious expression.

"Peter, this…"

"Everything will be fine." He reassured me, smiling slightly. "Just wait for me, okay? I need to check something." I nodded, watching as he ran back towards the mill, leaving me to the darkening skies and the whispers of the woods around us. It had darkened considerably before my brother had returned for me. The walk back home was filled with the crushing of the leaves beneath our feet and the silence of my brother as I tried to get him to talk to me. Whatever he had found, it shook him to the very core and he refused to tell me what he had found.

What was in that mill that I hadn't seen?


	8. Measure of Disorder

Five fucking miles...

Five miles of walking through the woods and abandoned streets just so we could get home. My feet felt like fucking lead and I know that Peter wasn't feeling any better. For the better part of an hour, all I could hear from him was faint muttering and angry expressions that I know weren't pointed at me per se. When I started to complain about the ache in my feet, I suddenly found myself on his back; which is where I stayed till we made it safely back home. One thing for sure, Peter was stronger than he looked. Might appear scrawny, but Peter was strong enough to lift my dead weight and he didn't even break a sweat. Peter gave me a once over after dropping me down onto the ground. He smiled, kissing my forehead before taking a deep breath. Opening the door, he let me in first before closing the door behind him. "Fucking cops."

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Turning around, we both found Mom leaning up against the wall; staring at us with an expression that could only be described as one mother scared shitless.

"Walking five miles!" Peter growled, moving to put himself forward. He always seemed to do this ,put himself in front of me especially if it was Mom yelling. It was almost as if he felt it was his one fault what happened to us.

"Five miles?" Mom asked, looking at me for conformation. "Really?" I nodded in agreement.

"You were right. Okay?" Peter muttered, looking dejected as he spoke up.

"I'm right? Do you think that's what I am looking for?" Mom hissed, glaring at Peter full force as her words pierced the air.

"Made a mistake...put Kate and I in more trouble than was needed." Peter continued, his shoulders sagging as he spoke. I shook my head, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"We both made mistakes." I added, gaining a smile from my twin before looking back at Mom.

"You learn from it?" Mom asked us. I nodded, biting my lip to keep myself from getting overly anxious.

"Yeah." Peter answered, gaining a slight smile from our mother before she gestured for us to come closer to her.

"Okay, now come here and give your mom a hug." She spoke, opening her arms for us. "Both of you." We both walked over to her and were enveloped in a tight hug, Mom kissing the both of us on the head as she tightened her grip on us. Mom released us quickly, gesturing to us towards our rooms. "Now go to bed, both of you." Letting her go, I quickly made it back to my room; smiling as the scent of belongings enveloped me. Stripping down, I pushed myself underneath the covers of my bed and allowed myself to fall to asleep- letting the knowledge that I was home and safe put me to rest.

xXx

"Peter, what are you planning on doing?" I muttered, the random conversations of other students filling the air around us as we made our way to our lockers. It was a new day, and I knew that before long, shit was going to hit the fan between Roman and Peter (which would ultimately affect me since I was part of this fucking trio of misfits). I watched as Peter stared down at his locker and pulled out a note. Peter opened it, discovering a crude drawing of a werewolf in unknown but smelly as hell materials. I quickly snatched it away and threw it in the trash. "Piece of fucking shit." I growled, looking at Peter. He shook his head, throwing his bags into his locker before opening mine.

"Everything will be fine, Kate." He muttered, grabbing my books out of my hands and replacing it with the bag of chips and apple I had taken from home. I nodded, taking a deep breath in. Sniffing out the familiar scent, we both turned to see Roman walking up to us; gesturing with his hands that he was going out to smoke, he left-expecting us to follow him outside. "Stay here, okay?" Peter stated, patting me on the shoulder. "I'll handle this." I nodded, watching as he left me to catch up to the prince. Closing my locker, I quickly made my way outside; walking as quietly I could, I jumped as a person yelled my name.

"Kate!" I turned and smiled as I noticed Letha running up to me as fast as she could, which wasn't really that quick due to the growing bulge in her abdomen. Before I could speak, she pulled me into a hug and smiled. "I'm glad I found you. Is your brother around?" Hooking her arm around me, she started to pull me towards one of the more secluded tables . I smiled as a faint scent of lust and affection rolled off of her.

"No." I answered, sitting down beside her. "He is currently with that cousin of yours...smoking I think." I watched as she pulled out a multitude of snacks and drinks from her bookbag. She blushed, gesturing to the food before us.

"Please, take anything you want." Letha stated with a smile. "It's all these cravings I have-I can never be too prepared."

"True story." I muttered before chowing down on an apple. Letha smiled at me before opening a bottle of cranberry juice. Taking a sip from her drink, I noticed a worried expression appear on her face. "Letha, what's wrong?"

"I've been worried about Roman and all of this..." She muttered, glancing at me as she refused t mention my brother's name in her confusion. Letha was still confused about her emotions when it came to my brother, I'm guessing. Something like that is normal for all teenagers I think...emotions are hard to figure out, especially when you are young, but I think that is something that is never going to change. "Your brother has been asking me to dig for information...and all it leads to family issues not all of people are willing to talk about." What the hell was he asking her to look up? Once I get him alone, both of us were going to have a long ass talk about the shit he was hiding from me. "I'm just worried that Roman and Peter are getting into more trouble than they are expecting. Roman got arrested and no one is saying anything about it and-" Biting my lip for a second, I looked at her and smiled as I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about them, okay?" I stated with a smile. "Peter and I have been looking after each other since we could walk...I will never let them get hurt, not if I can help it. Roman, being the hardass that he is, I will help if he wants the help." I glanced at her stomach before returning my attention to her face. "Plus, all these negative emotions aren't good for baby Letha-" She giggled at my name for the baby. "and its health so leave the worrying and protecting to me, okay?" Letha nodded in agreement. I pushed one of the bag of carrots she had towards her. "Now feast cause after we eat, I needed to give you a painting I made for your baby..." She looked at me with wide eyes at my declaration. "What? I was feeling inspired one day and what I made will go well with whatever you are planning for your nursery"

"You really are something, Kate."

xXx

Why me, God? Why me!?

Just my luck, I missed the bus that would take me back home. Peter's glorious ass was currently on said bus, riding his person back home while I started my own five mile track back to our humble abode. He probably didn't even realize I wasn't on the bus since he was probably distracted by Letha and her news to share. Also add the fact that the two were five seconds away from starring in their own version of 50 shades of Fuck me: Hemlock addition, I was the invisible third wheel like always. Growling to myself, I kept up my walk back home; grateful when I started to notice the growing abundance of woodlands and the declining amount of roads and homes. Soon I would be home, and soon I would kick my brother's ass- like come on, he could have made the bus wait or something, at least create a diversion next time.

Then...it started to rain.

Hair plastered to my pale skin, and denim that would need to dry for at least a week tight on my skin, I kept trucking through the muck of the roads and forest. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head further as I began to notice the familiar signs that screamed home to me. Finally, after walking through my own watery hell, I was almost home. Jumping off the concrete road, I pushed my way through the woods instead, opting for the safer way of getting back home. These woods, even though I have been here only for a short while, I knew and trusted way more than the roads that any unsuspecting car could drive on. As home came into my sights, one figure standing outside in the rain shocked me all the more.

"Roman?" He quickly turned to look at me, his bright green eyes staring widely at me as he realize he had been caught. Drenched from head to toe, it would look like Roman had been standing there for awhile now, but for what reason? Wait a second, Letha was probably here, meaning...shit. "Roman, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kate, I-" He started to stay before he bolted towards the stairs, shaking his head as he muttered to himself. Like hell he was going to leave now! I dropped my bag before running after him; grabbing his wrist, I spun him around and pushed his back against one of the trees away from the house. "Kate, let me fucking go."

"No, you dipshit. Why are you creeping over here?" I growled, pushing him back against the tree. "You are standing out here like a fucking stalker in the rain."

"Letha shouldn't in there, dammit." He hissed. "So many fucking secrets... I told Peter to stay the fuck away from her." I slapped him, my nails making faint scratch marks against his cheekbones to the point blood welled up. The thunder from the storm drowned out the noises we were making, keeping the unknowing couple safe from our fight.

"Letha can fuck whoever she wants, so fuck off. You don't hold the fucking key to her chastity belt, she does...let her be happy, asshole." I yelled, Roman glaring at me as he touched the blood that welled up on his face. "And if you ever threaten my brother, so help you God, I will murder you in your fucking bed." My eyes widened as Roman sniffed deeply at his blood stained hand before looking at me. His eyes, the darkness in them...before I knew it, I was thrown up against the tree; his hands on my neck and hip as he kissed me hard, biting and tugging at my lips to respond. Whimpering loudly, I responded; kissing him as ran his cold hands up my shirt, before dragging his nails down hard across my back. Pulling at his soaked hair, he groaned loudly as he thrust up against me erratically, his lips moving against my neck. Opening my eyes, the light from the house made me focus once again on what was going on, and how utterly wrong it was. He was using me...using me as a way to get back of my brother, that's it. This was wrong and it needed to stop now. Moving my hands up against his chest, I pushed him as hard as I could. Roman stumbled back, eyes blinking as he realized what he had done.

"Get the fuck out of here." I growled, body shaking as I stared him down. "Get out of here NOW!" Not speaking, Roman quickly ran up the stairs and drove away; leaving me shivering against the old pine tree as the actions beforehand haunted my mind like a disease. Curling up, I couldn't fight off the tears that began to run down my face as everything fell in around me; the anxiety, the heartache...

All of this was becoming way too much for me to handle alone.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and whatnot! It means a lot to me! Sorry this chapter is so short. Its a filler chapter since a majority of this episode was focused on Peter and Letha having sex and other issues that came up. I didn't know how to implement Kate into that so I did the best I could. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**


End file.
